The Black Rose
by DarkWitchPixy
Summary: Many years have passed and a dark figure emerges. With the aid of her companions one young woman will stand and fight to protect this world from meeting the same fate her world did and to seek vengeance against those responsible.
1. Tarnished Past

Japanese word translations 

Ningen – human

Youkai – Demon

Youki - Demon Energy or Aura

Koishii – Beloved

Line divider- Scene change

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Disclaimer- I own everything that you see here. The characters belong to me… … Muahahaha! The main characters represent my friends and I. I'll add my drawings of the characters into the fan art section.

Locke: Someone for the love of the Moon Goddess please help us!

Salyn: She keeps us locked up in this cage in her basement!

Kona: It's so crowded in here too!

Me: Silence! (Cracks whip)

Sapphire: Pixy why aren't you in here with us?!

Pixy: That's because I'm the character based after the author.

Me: lol Pixy you wanna go for some tacos?

Pixy: Sure.

Everyone else: Hey!!!

Me: Silence!!! (Cracks whip)

Salyn: At least get a bigger cage and put more guys in here before we all molest Locke!

Locke: WHAT?!

Me: I'll see what I can do… In the mean time, have fun with Lockie-kun.

Girls: Yayyyy! (dog pile Locke)

Locke: Nooooo!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Chapter 1**

**Tarnished Past**

They ran in a hurry. The caste was burning and they needed to make their escape. Chase, the youngest of the four, tripped and injured his leg. The seven year old cried out holding his ankle and was quickly picked up by the eldest, Damien. The twelve year old preteen called out to his other two siblings, Seth and Pixy, to ensure that the nine year old twins stayed close behind. Seth held tightly onto Pixy's hand, making sure that she didn't fall behind. They couldn't afford to fall back.

The castle was burning and their parents, the King and Queen of Famula, were killed. Their father was the first to be slain. The proud Chaos Dragon fought with all his might to protect his wife and children. However, he was poison before the battle. An enemy disguised as a maid snuck into the royal chambers and switched the Queen's lipstick with a poisoned replica. From the moment the Dragon King kissed his beloved Vampiric Queen's lips he slowly weakened. Once he was killed their mother told them to run. She stayed behind to offer them more time, but sadly she was too severely weakened by the poison and meet her end at the hands of her koishii's murderer. The four of them came running out of the burning castle coughing and gasping for fresh air. Damien looked to his younger siblings catching his breath.

"Okay…" He panted. "I'm going to open a portal to Mortalis… We should be safer amongst the Ningen and Youkai of that world."

"No Damien, don't! Your youki isn't strong enough for something like that! Plus you're too tired from running to open a portal!" Pixy yelled trying to reason with her big brother.

"Pixy I have no choice! I know I'm not strong enough but I have to try. It won't hold out for long and I think I can only do it once so we have to hurry."

"Come on, do it before that guy shows up!" Seth said, taking Chase into his arms to give Damien some space.

Damien closed his eyes and put everything he had into focusing his youki. His aura turned into a dark purple shade and his eyes glowed red when he opened them. He held his hands out forward and yelled. "Gate of Chronos, open a pathway between our worlds! Famula! Mortalis! Open the Gate!" A circular portal of about 6' in diameter opened before them and Damien fell to his knees, breathing hard and feeling drained. Pixy ran to her brother's side and helped him to his feet.

"We gotta go now!" Seth called out and as the four children approached to portal a cold baritone voice spoke to them.

"Not so fast children." A tall man's shadow loomed over them standing in their way. The man smirked. "Now what do we have here? Four little scared orphans trying to run away." The man laughed. Pixy glared at the man. She remembered how her mother's screams filled the throne room. The blood curdling scream that echoed through the corridors as they ran for their lives.

"It's him!" Pixy yelled out in anger. He was the one responsible for the deaths of her beloved parents and she wanted to make him pay. Her anger grew exponentially and she ran at the man, fists clenched.

"Pixy, no!" Her brothers cried out. Seth tried to stop her, but he couldn't move an inch. It was like his body was frozen stiff. "What the hell?!" Seth shouted in disbelief.

"It's him! He's the one doing this!" Damien shouted.

"How is he doing this?!" Chase yelled trying to struggle but to no avail. Pixy ran toward the man only to be back handed and sent sliding on the dirt.

"I think I'll kill you before I kill your brother's. After all… Ladies first." The man laughed again and Pixy looked at him with so much hate. "I'll make your death a slow and painful one… just like your pathetic mother." That was the final straw for her. She got up from the ground and ran at him again. However, her attempts to strike him failed once again as he gripped her by the throat, squeezing tightly, but not enough to kill her just yet. Slowly he lifted her off the ground by the neck. He laughed, enjoying her painful choking gasps.

She was getting sick and tired of his disgusting laughter. With her claws she slashed at his face causing him to let go to cover his left eye. She smiled at the sight of him in pain and smiled even more when she noticed that she had gouged his left eye. Now the man was enraged and he was not going to play games anymore. He extended his claws and began slashing away at her, tearing her flesh maliciously. She screamed out in pain and tears fell. Her brothers looked in horror at the assault done to their sister. Her long silvery white hair had turned copper from her blood and she laid flat on the ground motionless but still breathing.

Out of sheer adrenalin, Seth yelled and broke free from the spell and tackled the man. He ran to his sister's side and quickly picked her up. He saw that the portal was closing and there wouldn't be enough time to get all of his siblings through in time. He ran toward the portal, carrying his twin sister in his arms. However, in just about 3' from the portal he felt as though his legs froze to the ground. He felt the paralyzing spell work its' way up his legs, so thinking he did the only thing he could do. He tossed Pixy out through the portal. Pixy's eyes widened as she was hurled into the air. "Noooooo!!!" She screamed, not wanting to leave them behind with that monster.

"Noooo!" She sprang up from her bed in a cold sweat, heart was pounding and her breathing matched her hearts' quick pace. She lay back down, staring up to the ceiling. A veil of sorrow washed over her face, making her golden yellow eyes water. She rose from the bed and walked over to her vanity mirror. She stared into her own eyes while brushing her long silvery white hair. It had been ten years since that fateful night and she could still remember everything so vividly. The scars on her body healed leaving not one trace of damage, however, her heart still remained battered. Her entire family was wiped out, while she escaped.

Then more memories came to her. She remembered the smell of the grass soaked with rain. She laid there on the moist ground covered in her own blood, her hair was scattered about her, her eyes lost shine and were open only half way, and she was dying. It was as though for those moments this whole new world opened up to her. She heard the soft howl of the wind and felt the rain wash over her, cleaning the blood that clung to her small frame. The rain was so warm… It was the only thing giving her shivering body warmth. The ever loving moon shone full over her, being as a beacon of light in the mass darkness. She grew tired and her poor eyes couldn't remain open for much longer. Then everything went dark.


	2. The Cursed Cave

Japanese word translations

Ningen – human

Youkai – Demon

Youki - Demon Energy or Aura

Miko – Priestess

Gomennasai - I beg your pardon (id), I'm sorry, excuse me

Neko – Cat

Okaasan – Mother

Baka – fool/idiot

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Disclaimer- Don't worry people. I'll let you know when something doesn't belong to me.

Locke: So… very… tired… How could you leave me alone with them?!

Me: Awww poor Lockie-kun.

Locke: Shut up, you're not sorry!

Sapphire: We didn't do anything too bad!

Locke: Liar!!!

Me: What happened?

Locke: (eyes widen) DON'T MAKE ME RELIVE IT!!!

Sapphire: Anyway, while Locke goes through an emotional breakdown… I make my appearance!!!!!! Yay for me!

Salyn: Whoop dee freakin' doo (Rolls eyes)

Sapphire: (Sticks tongue out)

Me: I'm gonna go now and upload this chapter.

Locke: (Tying desperately to squeeze through metal bars of cage) Noooo!!! Don't leave me in here with them!!! Not again!!!

Girls: (Evil smile)

…………………………………………….………………………….………………………….…

**Chapter 2**

_The Cursed Cave_

Her closed eye-lids twitched and with weak moans she woke up. Her vision was blurred and the light was too bright, forcing her to squint her eyes. Next to her she saw the silhouette of a woman, sitting next to her on a wooden chair.

"M-mommy?" She said hoping that it was all just a nightmare.

"Sorry little one, but you have me mistaken."

"Where am I and how long have I been here?" Pixy asked with tears in her eyes as her vision cleared, only to prove her worst fears.

"You're in my home on the south side of the village. My name is Miyako and I am the miko of this village. You've been sleeping here for about week now." Pixy was silent looking up at the miko. "I have a few questions for you. You're a youkai aren't you?" She asked looking at the black dragon wings on her back and the black whip-like tail that peeked out from under the covers. "It's strange, but I do not sense any demonic aura coming from you. How are you masking it?"

"I…" Pixy began timidly. "I'm not a youkai… I am half vampire and half dragon."

"Dragon?"

"Just like some of your youkai can look ningen and turn into their youkai traits, some dragons can look ningen and transform too."

"That makes sense… What is your name little one?"

"…Pixy…"

"What happened to you?" Pixy's eyes widened as images of that terrible event flashed in her mind. Tears fell and she shielded her face within her hands. Miyako embraced the little hybrid and wished she hadn't asked. "Gomennasai…" She whispered as she held the crying child. The miko remembered how she found Pixy. She was so badly hurt that she thought Pixy would die. Why, however, if the miko tought Pixy to be a demon, did the miko take her and nursed her back to health? That was a question the miko first asked herself, but she then had no doubts. Youkai or not, she was still an injured child. The miko looked down at Pixy and sighed as she stroked her long white hair. Eventually Pixy cried herself to sleep in the miko's arms and from that moment on Miyako decided to take the child in as her own.

Now Pixy had grown into a beautiful young woman, she helps the miko to protect the village, and she made a happy life here. Her only wish was that her brothers could share this new life with her. She rose from her seat and began to get dressed. She wore a black pair of baggy pants with a form fitting red sleeveless belly-shirt. Before dashing out of her room she grabbed her knee length black trench-coat, slipping it on as ran out.

"Ugh! Where is she?!" Cried a very annoyed neko-youkai. Her mid length green hair that was tied back into two low pigtails, swayed back and forth along with her neko-tail as she paced awaiting her tardy friend. "She's late!" She pouted, kicking the dirt under her feet. Her neko-ears twitched when she heard the distant voice of her friend calling out to her.

"Sapphire!" Pixy waved her arm as she ran up to the neko. "Sorry I'm late, I over slept."Sapphire sighed.

"Well at least you're here…"

"…So let's go to that cave we've heard about." Sapphire face held a nervous expression to Pixy's suggestion.

"Oh come on, you don't actually believe that crap about it being cursed do you?"

"Uh let's see; in a world where youkai, sorcerers, and who knows what thrive… do I really have to answer that?!" Pixy's only response to that was to laugh. "It's not funny!" Sapphire fumed.

"Don't be such a baka. You know that we can handle practically anything that stands in our way." She said putting on a proud smirk.

"_Practically_ is the key word here." Sapphire sighed in defeat, knowing full well that Pixy would not give up until she sees this cave for herself, with or without Sapphire. "Fine, let's go."She said with a pout. Pixy smiled at this then began to lead her friend onward by the hand. The 18 year old neko sighed with a sweat drop to her head. "What if Lady Miyako finds out, you know she told us to stay clear."

Pixy rolled her eyes. "And you know that if we listened to everything she told us not to do, we wouldn't have any fun now would we? Besides… we're 18 and 19 years old, what is she gonna do, spank us?" Pixy laughed at the thought of Lady Miyako chasing them around with a paper fan. After 45 minutes of walking they stop at the base of a mountain. The walls were covered with thick layers of vines and moss and the heavy stench of swamp made their sensitive noses burn from the inside.

"Ugh!" Cried Sapphire while pinching her nose. "Let's find this cave and get the hell out of here, the smell is noxious!"

"Yeah I agree." Pixy began to walk along the side of the mountain with her hand against the wall. "Now where is that damn door?" She whispered keeping a sharp eye for any abnormalities in the vines' patterns. Then there came a draft that danced between her fingers. "Here it is, now if you would do the honors?" Pixy asked as she bowed towards her friend with her hand toward the blocked entrance.

"Yeah, yeah…" Sapphire said rolling her eyes, she took a deep breath and stood in front of the blocked entrance. She held both arms out and closed her eyes. She focused her youki and with each breath she took, the think vines twitched more and more. Then suddenly when she opened her eyes the vines sprang outward and sunk into the ground. There… where once was a wall of vine, was an opening approximately 9' high. "That should do it." The neko said looking quite proud of herself and of her ablity with earth based powers, but then she looked inside. The cave was just as dark as she had imagined, an eerie darkness like that of a presence looming from within. The little hairs on the back of Sapphire's neck stood up and she turned to Pixy. "Maybe we should just leave."

"We came all this way… we're going." Pixy then looked at Sapphire by the corner of her eyes then smirked. "Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark." Pixy's eyes began to glow allowing her eyes to see through the cold darkness. "Gotta love genetics." She said walking into the cave and Sapphire was close behind her, adjusting her eyes to the dark as well. The girls walked onward hearing the faint orchestra of bats, water dripping down from the stalagmites, and the sound of their footsteps echoing in the cave's depths.

After exploring for so long the girls came to a dead end. Pixy looked up at the wall with a sigh. "Wow, this is anti-climatic." Sapphire tugged onto Pixy's arm with all her might, but to the neko's dismay she was unable to move her.

"Come on!!! There's nothing here now let's go...Pixy?" Sapphire looked up to her friend only to see that the hybrid's eyes seemed dead, with no emotion like she was in a deep trance. "Pixy, what is it?! Snap out of it!" She tried shaking her, but nothing worked. Suddenly she heard a slight rumbling sound and the ground began to shake beneath them. Sapphire fell to her backside as the earthquake strengthened. The ground suddenly burst open, causing the girls to fall below into the deep darkness of the scared earth. Sapphire's screams could be heard echoing throughout the cave.


	3. Secrets Of The Cave

Japanese word translations

Ningen - humanYoukai - DemonYouki - Demon Energy or Aura

Miko – PriestessGomennasai - I beg your pardon (id), I'm sorry, excuse me

Neko – Cat

Okaasan – Mother

Okoosan - Father

Baka – fool/idiot

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Disclaimer - sigh I own everything in this fan fiction, Dammit how many times should I say it?

Locke: (tries to saw metal bars with a metal nail file)

Pixy: What are you doing?

Locke: Nothing!

Pixy: (raises eyebrow) Doesn't look like nothing.

Locke: Like I'm telling you! (Full moon emerges from behind clouds and shines through the small basement window) YES!!!

Pixy: (Holds hand out and a black shroud covers the entire house, shielding from the moon's rays)

Locke: (Looks shocked then turns head toward Pixy with an annoyed look) Oh you bitch!

Pixy:(Smirks then walks away)

Girls:(Wakes up and all smile at Locke)

Locke: Oh No! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Chapter 3**

_Secret of the Cave_

She groaned as her eyes slowly opened only to stare at the hard stone surface. She sat up and quickly placed her hand to her forehead, feeling a splitting headache. She felt a warm liquid stream through her fingers, but she ignored it. She looked around for her friend and saw her lying on the ground unconscious.

"Sapphire!" She called out and crawled over to her side in a hurry. Pixy lifted Sapphire's upper body with her arm and looked down at Sapphire, gently shaking her. Drops of blood from Pixy's forehead dripped down to Sapphire's cheek as she remained unstirred. She looked up at the new gaping hole on the ceiling of the lower level of the cave. "How far did we fall?" She asked herself, then looking around at their new location, her jaw dropped at the scene.

It didn't look like a cave anymore. The secret level they had fallen into looked more like a temple tomb or ancient ruins of a forgotten land. There were large stone pillars that matched the stone walls in its elegant design. Along the walls were unlit torches that lead to a long dark path. Pixy lowered Sapphire gently to the ground and stood up looking down that path. She began to feel that same pull she did before she blanked out, back up at the upper level of the cave. That pull grew stronger and without even knowing what was going on, Pixy's legs began to move down the path. One by one, the torches lit themselves as if they waited for Pixy to proceed, following her footsteps.

Then there at the end of the long pathway, was a grand stone doorway. She stood before it transfixed and slowly, with uncertainty, pushed the door open revealing a pitch black room. Again her movements went on autopilot, and she stepped into the dark room. The moment her feet passed the doorway, torches along the walls lit up, nearly blinding Pixy from the sudden light. She took a moment for her vision to adjust to the light.

"What is this place?" She said in awe. It was like a throne room from long ago, yet it was untouched by time. The curtains were not faded in color and were not decayed or torn. They were a beautiful shade of red so vivid in color. A gorgeous chandelier hung from the ceiling with gold and crystals. The paintings that hung on the walls were fresh and what surprised her more… were that they were portraits of herself and her family. A tear ran down her cheek as she wondered if she was home. She walked deeper into the throne room and the door behind her slammed shut. She turned to see the door behind her, but then her attention turned back toward the thrones. She saw a large golden pedestal appear in front of her.

Pixy approached the pedestal and gazed down at the contents it held. There sat six glowing orbs all different in color; red, blue, green, yellow, white, and black. She slowly reached for one but they began to glow fiercely. Suddenly, they all sprang out from the pedestal and were flying around in the room with great speed. One orb sped towards Pixy and in an instant imbedded itself into her right palm. The others burst through the room's door. Pixy's palm burned and she screamed from the immense pain. She fell to her knees and grabbed hold of her right wrist, forcing her hand into a tight fist. It's was not long after that the pain began to subside. She opened her hand to see the black orb protruding a bit from her palm.

"Do not be afraid, dear child…" Pixy's eyes widened from the voice and she looked up and she held back tears. The man standing in front of her was tall and had a strong and regal look to him. He had jet-black hair that draped over his broad shoulders and golden yellow eyes. A golden crown adorned his head and his handsome face was strong yet sweet. Next to the man was a beautiful woman with long flowing white hair and crimson eyes. A beautiful velvet dress clung to her slender and curved form and trailed behind her. Her expression was ever so loving, smiling with vibrant red lips that stood out from her pale skin that glowed like an angel.

"Father… Mother…" Her voice wavered, sad but hopeful. The man and woman frowned.

"I am sorry dear child." The woman began.

"We are not your parents…" The man continued. "…We are the spirits that guard the Elemental Orbs. We merely took the shape of the loved ones in your memories. This room changed the same way." Pixy's eyes lowered to the ground in sorrow.

"We have much to explain to you, child." The woman said placing her finger under Pixy's chin, raising her face to look up.

"What is this in my hand?" Pixy asked, her tears now drying.

"The Elemental Orb of Darkness…" The man said. "… There are six orbs in all; Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Light, and lastly Darkness."

"But why do I have it?!"

"There are beings chosen by the orbs. Once awoken from its slumber, they would seek out their master. You my dear child are the Keeper of the Black Orb." Suddenly, Pixy began to hear the screams that echoed through the castle corridors from long ago. Her eyes widened and she looked around horrified. The woman embraced her.

"Your memories also hold a dark presence…" The woman sighed. "… There are people who would stop at nothing to obtain the power of the Elemental Orbs. The Orbs contain unlimited power over its element. So imagine the damage an evil heart could do with all six at their control. That man knew that a member of your family would be Keeper of the Black Orb and tried to find who it was." Pixy's heart sank with her words.

"So… it was my fault Mother and Father were killed?"

"Not at all…" Her voice was sympathetic and sweet. "You are not to blame. It was something far from your control. Now that the Elemental Orbs have awakened, they will find their masters. That man… will be after them as well." Pixy's eyebrows furrowed at the thought of that man here at this world. She did not fear him; that would probably give him satisfaction. No… she hated him with every fiber of her being and she wanted him to suffer for all the anguish he had caused.

"This is not the time for vengeance girl!" The man said, reading Pixy's thoughts. "You must find the others and with all your powers combined, you can stop his plans. He grew significantly stronger in ten years just as you had, you would not be able to stop him on your own." Pixy sighed heavily, trying not to let her temper soar with the man that looked like her father.

"Who and where are they?"

"Your Orb will lead you. Find the others before that man does." Pixy stood up and saw that the man and woman were slowly disappearing. Her heart ached as she reached out to them only to have her hands pass through. She wanted to hold on to the images of her mother and father. She then looked down at the black orb in her right palm. She turned around and to her surprise the stone doorway was wide open. She gasped when she remembered about Sapphire. She quickly ran out the door and down the pathway.


	4. The Green Orb and The Black Shadow

Japanese Translations

Baka - Stupid/Fool

Ningen - humanYoukai - Demon

Youki - Demon Energy or Aura

Miko – Priestess

Kami – God(s)

Gomennasai - I beg your pardon (id), I'm sorry, excuse me

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Disclaimer: I own everything you see here.

Me: And we are back with another chapter you guys!

All: Yay!!!

Pixy: You look real happy Locke.

Locke: You bet your ass I am! We finally got our own cages!

Sapphire: Awww, so you actually didn't like us violating you?

Locke: Why would I?!

Salyn: You know you liked it.

Locke: I didn't!

Pixy: (sigh) He's gay.

Locke: What!

Pixy: You said it yourself that you didn't like getting taken advantage of by a group of sexy women… what does that tell you?

Locke: I am not gay!

Pixy: Riiiiiight, keep telling yourself that. (Starts going up basement stairs)

Locke: Come back here and I'll show you just how non-gay I can be!!!

Pixy: Hentai!!!

(The other girls are morphed into Locke's cage from a black portal)

Girls: Thank you Pixy!!!

Locke: BE GENTAL!!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Chapter 4**

**The Green Orb and ****The**** Black Shadow**

She ran back to where she had last seen Sapphire, only to find that the neko was nowhere in sight. She looked around confused and worried. Suddenly someone leaped out of the shadows, tackling Pixy and sending her to the floor. Pixy looked up angrily to find an equally frustrated neko staring down at her.

"Where the hell were you?!"

"S-Sahppire?!"

"Yeah Sapphire, who else could it be?! You go all spaced out, we free-fall to who knows where, the next thing I know I'm waking up to the most painful experience of cramps I've ever had and I don't even have my period, and you are nowhere in sight! Where were yo-" Sapphire was quickly silenced by Pixy's left hand cupping her mouth. Pixy stared down at her right palm. The Elemental Orb of Darkness was glowing brightly and Pixy was beginning to have a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Sapphire… lift up your skirt." She said as she lowered her other hand from Sapphire's mouth.

"W-what?!" Sapphire blushed brightly at the request.

"Oh come on, I'm not looking for a panty shot! I just wanna see your abdomen."

"Why?"

"Just show me already." Pixy said looking aggravated. Sapphire gave Pixy another questioning glance, but slowly she began to raise the front of her dress skirt. There protruding from the center of her abdomen, was the green orb. "I knew it." She said and Sapphire looked shocked.

"What the hell is that?!" Sapphire yelled with eyes wide in disbelief.

"I'll tell you more about it on our way back to the village, but first we got to get out of here." Pixy looked up at the gaping hole in the ceiling. She closed her eyes and her upper body began to sway and shifted as her large black dragon wings sprouted from her back. They slipped passed the slits she cut out of the back of her clothing. "That felt good." Pixy sighed, out stretching her wings to a 10' wing-span.

"Don't drop me ok." Sapphire pouted as Pixy wrapped her arm around her waist.

"You worry too much." Pixy laughed as she took flight, freeing them both from the cold dark depths of the cave.

When reaching the entrance to the village, the two girls were met face to face with an enraged miko. The two girls had expressions that said one thing… 'Uh-oh'.

"You girls better explain yourselves right now. You come back at this time of night, making me worried sick!" The two looked at each other then at Lady Miyako.

"Gomennasai… Sapphire only came with me, because I dragged her along." Pixy stated, but then the miko noticed something about both of their energies. Something had changed greatly within them and for an instant; Miyako caught a glimpse of the Black Orb in Pixy's right palm. Miyako quickly took Pixy took a hold of Pixy's right wrist.

"What in the name of Kami is this?!" Pixy looked away, not knowing just how to tell her. Yes she told Sapphire, but how should she tell the woman who raised her these past ten years, that she would have to leave on a journey that could cost Pixy her life. "Answer me Pixy… Is this… the Elemental Orb of Darkness?!" Pixy's eyes widened, how did she know? Miyako hurried the girls to her home; that was where Pixy told her the whole story. She told Miyako everything, even what happened to her home long ago. It was the first time she ever opened up to her about the terrible events of her past.

"So… you will have to leave… won't you?" Miyako said with a heavy heart.

"I have to. If I don't, he will come for me and he'll… kill anyone to get to me. I don't want you to meet the same fate my mother did and I don't want this village to burn to the ground. I have to go… and avenge my family." Her eyes emanated a cold dark hatred with those last words.

"Pixy, do not allow your heart to be overwhelmed with vengeance." Miyako warned.

"I know… you're not the first to warn me, but I still have to go."

"The both of you must be careful."

"We will."

"Promise me, you will return one day. That you will come back whenever you need me and when your journey ends. Will you promise me?"

"I promise." Pixy said with a smile and Miyako embraced her.

"Sapphire, make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble." Sapphire laughed at this and nodded with a hand on Pixy's shoulder.

That night the girls exchanged their goodbyes with Lady Miyako. It was the first step of a long journey. All Pixy had to guide her was the orb in her right palm and her best friend by her side. Her heart raced from the anticipation of the alleys she would meet, the upcoming battles she would face, and best of all, grabbing that twisted man by the throat and watching him squirm as he gasped his final breath.

"Pixy, one thing before you leave… make sure you feed. The last thing you want on your conscience is losing control." Miyako warned. Pixy looked at Miyako and without a word, she nodded her head. She and Sapphire went off that morning, in search of the other Keepers of the Elemental Orbs. Sapphire sighed looking behind them as the image of the village grew smaller and smaller by their growing distance.

"Getting home sick?" Pixy teased with an arm around Sapphire's shoulder.

"Not the village… the villagers never really treated us like equals seeing as we're not ningen. However, Lady Miyako… she was a miko and she still looked at us as individuals and not monsters. I'm going to miss her not the village."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. We'll come back when all this is over." She said, smiling at her friend.

……………………………………………………………

Far off into a desolate land, a land filled with dread and death. Trees were wilted with a tint of black decay, the grasses of the fields were brown, and the sky was covered in a black shroud shielding the world from the embrace of the sun and the moon. A murder of crows perched themselves on top of the main tower of a castle. In that castle, in a dark throne room sat a tall man wearing black robes and a black eye-patch to the left. He had long waist length black hair and his right eye was a bright green color. He held his right hand over a large crystal ball and in that crystal ball reflected the images of Pixy and Sapphire from that very moment. The right corner of his lips curved up into a smirk as he adjusted the images to focus on Pixy. He laughed maniacally as he stared at Pixy's smiling face and he was determined to have the power she now possessed.


	5. Enter The Meng Sisters

Japanese Word Translations

Baka - Stupid/FoolNani - WhatOnna - WomenNingen - humanYoukai - DemonYouki - Demon Energy or Aura

Miko – PriestessTaiyoukai - Great DemonKami - God(s)Koishii - BelovedKoi - LoveSensei– Teacher

Golem - PuppetHentai – pervert/lecherKuso – Shit

Gomennasai - I beg your pardon (id), sorry

Ookami – Wolf

Kitsune – Fox

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Disclaimer- Everything in this story belongs to moi, that's right me. I'll let you guys know when something doesn't belong to me.

Kona: Yayyy we don't need cages anymore!!!!

Me: yeah but if you guys don't behave, you get punished.

Locke: As if I don't get punished enough (crosses arms)

Salyn: Awww poor little Ookami. We didn't frighten you, did we?

Locke: Ha, as if the Taiyoukai Lord Locke V. Cole can be frightened by the likes of one Kitsune such as you!

Pixy: Hey stop fighting you two! Anyway, we should congratulating Kona Yuki here, she's gonna make her appearance in this chapter.

Kona: Yayyyy!!!

Salyn: Ookami ass monger!!!

Locke: Kitsune slut!!!

Me: That's it, I'm putting you two in the corner!

Salyn & Locke: Whatever.

Me: And I'm forcing you two to watch a 24 marathon of Barney and friends!

Salyn & Locke: ( . )… NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 5**

**Enter ****The**** Meng Sisters**

She panted heavily as she ran down the castle corridors. Her heart was pounding and her feet were aching. Her vision seemed altered, casting shades of gray, white and black. Her surroundings seemed to slow down, or was it she that was slowing down? She felt her feet grow heavy and slowly they sank into the ground. She couldn't move anymore. She looked down to her feet and shifted her gaze forward, watching her brothers run ahead, leaving her behind.

"Don't leave me!!!" She cried, out stretching her arms. She looked behind her with fear in her eyes. Far off into the corridors were black flames that were headed her way with so much speed and force that it was destroying everything in its path. It grew closer and closer until suddenly it-

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhh!" She screamed; eyes sprang wide open. She sat up with a wavered breath and a cold sweat upon her brow. She looked to the left of her to see Sapphire still sleeping like a baby. Pixy sighed. _'That girl can sleep through an earthquake'_she thought as she rose to her feet. She looked up at the waning moon and frowned. Soon it will be the new moon, the time of the month when the night's sky is filled with darkness and her thirst reawakens. She knew that if she ignored that thirst for too long; she would grow savage like a wild beast and she would feed until that thirst is quenched, even if it meant killing someone. She wouldn't be able to control herself. She remembered how Lady Miyako contributed some of her own blood to keep Pixy's thirst at bay, but seeing as she was not here; she would have to feed off others and learn not to take too much.

Pixy slowly rose to her feet, trying not to awaken the tired neko that would bite her ear off if disturbed. Pixy was restless. She felt a longing pull that nagged at her and the black orb was burning. She knew that it could only mean that it wanted to lead her to her next alley. She wondered if they would accept such a dangerous mission. Why would they? Although this man is after the six Elemental Orbs, she only knew of her own vendetta towards him, the reason for her hatred that drives her toward revenge. She knew Sapphire's reason for joining this new adventure was simple out of friendship; however, for what reason would these other four have to join in a fight that could risk their lives. Pixy began to walk down the forest trail that leads to a lake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes master, everything is prepared for the attack." Said a woman who was on her right knee; kneeling before the tall ominous man. Her head was bowed; showing her full respect for him and next to her was her younger twin sister. They were beautiful elven women form the mainland, both with long purple hair and turquoise eyes. The eldest had her bangs reaching just past her brow with the sides of the front out, hanging in front of her pointed ears and the rest tied back in a single bun. The younger of the twin wore her hair in a similar fashion, only the back was tied in two buns.

The man smiled as he sat comfortable, stroking the head of his large black bird, Akuna. "This pleases me…" He said, looking back at the twin elves. "I want the both of you to leave immediately. Meng Ling, I want you to intercept them from the north entrance of Mayukishino Forest…"

"Yes, Master." The elder said raising her head to the command.

"Meng Tai, you come from the south side of that trail, having them trapped from both sides."

"As you wish, Master." The younger grinned.

"Now…" He began with smirk. "…I want the white haired one back alive; the other I don't care if you kill her, just bring back The Earth Orb."

"Oh, I'll enjoy carving it out of the green little kitty cat." Tai laughed. The man then raised his arm toward them and then quickly shifted his arm toward his right. The twin elves rose to their feet and set out to fulfill their master's wish.

"… 'As you wish, master'…? You flirt too much for your own sake Tai." Ling said folding her arms in front of her while shooting her sister a glare as they walked.

"What did I do?! All I was saying was 'as you wish'!"

"Ugh! It was the way you said it and how you looked at him that screamed 'I wanna jump in your bed my Lord!'."

"Oh shut up!" Tai shouted, pouting her lips and furrowing her eyebrows; but as quickly as it came, her anger vanished and turned into a smile. "Not a bad thought though. I'd love to see Master Valous LaRen in his chambers at night." She admitted with a giggle. Ling rolled her eyes and put both hands on Tai's shoulders. She began to push her sister forward.

"Come on you perverted trollop!" Tai simply laughed as her sister pushed her out of the castle.

Back where Valous sat he looked down at his familiar. The dark bird looked up at its' master and perched itself upon his arm like a trained falcon. He rose from his throne and walked to a nearby stone window. He held his arm out and Akuna flew off into the sky with a screech like that of a raven and was gone in an instant. Valous smiled and returned to his seat peering over at the large crystal ball to the left of him. 'I'll watch the fun from right here.' He thought with a malevolent smirk. "Soon all six will belong to me… and you little princess, will pay for what you cost me." He whispered as his fingers glided along the fabric of his eye patch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Pixy and Sapphire came upon the north entrance of the forest. The wind blew gently through the trees, making them sway to and fro. The skies were cloudy but the sun still shone through. Being half vampire Pixy never really liked the sun. She preferred the dark night and the tender glow of the moon not the garish light of day and the harsh rays that came from the sun. In her part of the world the sun held no affect on her mother's kind, yet somehow in this world the light of the sun would be a death sentence.

In the distance the girls saw the silhouette of someone approaching. The distance between them grew shorter and shorter then soon after they saw a young girl. She had a sweet and gentle look to her. She had little black bear ears on the top of her head and her hair was white with black tips, worn in a loose fashion and reaching her waist. Her flesh had a very short layer of white fur with patches of black here and there. 'She must be a Panda from the mainland.' Pixy thought. She wore a blue Chinese dress that was short with a slit on each side. She looked like she was around 15 or so but the smile she gave made her look younger. Pixy's orb began to react to her presence. She looked at the girl and the girl looked at Pixy.

"I'm in search for the other Keepers. You two must be keepers yourselves." The girl said with that smile of hers.

"And how would you know?" Pixy questioned her assumptions.

"My orb lead me to you. Of course, you can feel yours as well, that pull… I can sense you and your friend have orbs."

"Hey I can feel something too, she does have an orb thingy!"

" '_Orb__ thingy_'? "

"Oh shut up Pixy!!!"

"Oh wow, more orbs for the taking. The master will be pleased." The girls all turned to see where the voice came from and there behind the girl was Meng Ling.

"He sure will, dear sister." Quickly there glares turned to Meng Tai.

"Well, this will be fun." Ling smirked as both she and her sister unsheathed their swords.


	6. In the Fierce Storm

Japanese word Translations

Baka - Stupid/Fool

Nani - What

Onna - Women

Ningen - human

Youkai - Demon

Youki - Demon Energy or Aura

Miko – Priestess

Taiyoukai - Great Demon

Kami - God(s)

Koishii - Beloved

Koi - Love

Sensei– Teacher

Golem - Puppet

Hentai – pervert/lecher

Kuso – Shit

Gomennasai - I beg your pardon (id), sorry

Ookami – wolf

---------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to meeeeeee!!!!!!

Me: (sigh) I'm getting tired of saying that.

Pixy: Well look forward to saying it all the way until we reach the end of this story.

Me: Yeah…. Wait where is everyone?...

Pixy: Getting ready for the fight scene….

Me: Shouldn't you be there too?

Pixy: let me finish my soda ……..

Sapphire & Kona: (voices echoing in the distance) PIXY GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!!!

Pixy: I'm coming… damn!

Me: Good luck

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**In The Fierce S****torm**

Pixy glared at the two with squinted eyes. "Who are you?!" She demanded. Her voice was cold, yet she felt a burning deep in her chest. The elder of the twins laughed.

"Surely you should know who we are… or rather who we serve. My name is Meng Ling, my sister is Meng Tai; we are known as the Meng Sisters and our master is none other than the all powerful, Valous LaRen."

Pixy simply raised an eyebrow. "… And that would be?" This time Tai laughed and pixy furrowed her eyebrows un-amused.

"Silly girl, surely you jest! Don't tell me you've forgotten the man who killed your family!" Tai's words caught Pixy's attention. Her eyes widened instantly and the burning in her chest intensified, like a wildfire spreading across the forest destroying everything in sight. Her anger was growing. 'So he is here…' Her rage knew no end and The Elemental Orb of Darkness began to react to her rage and hatred. The Panda girl looked at Pixy with an uncomfortable glance. She can sense the black orb feeding off of Pixy's hate and could feel the frightening dark aura it emanated. She knew from that moment which orb Pixy possessed and she began fearing the worst. She wasn't the only one that sensed this; Sapphire looked uncomfortable at her friend. She knew Pixy had abilities in the dark elemental region, but she never felt anything so malicious.

Pixy's youki turned a thick black color and the elven twins smirked as they began to approach. Above them, the black bird Akuna sore through the skies and landed on a treetop. Its' ruby red eyes glowed and back at the dark castle Valous smirked as he watched the scene through Akuna's eyes. Quickly Pixy focused her youki and made a small black portal appear from her left palm. Suddenly a long golden hilt of a sword sprouted from that portal and Pixy grabbed hold. She then pulled the long katana from her palm and waited for their attack. Sapphire took this as a sign and quickly held a guarding stance with her spear firmly at hand, keeping a close eye on Tai. The young panda pulled off the Bow that was hoisted around her torso. Then from her right hand a blue energy ball appeared and took the shape of a long, sharp, shard of ice. She readied the shard as if it were an arrow and pointed her ice arrow at Ling.

"It seems these maggots came prepared." Tai said as she held a stance of her own. She grinned in earnest and began her approach. "Let's get this party started!" She shouted as she swung her sword toward Sapphire's neck. Sapphire ducked and gave a quick thrust of her spear to Tai's gut only to have it blocked my Tai's blade. Ling and Pixy ran at each other, swords clashing for dominance. The echo of their steel could be heard throughout the forest. The young panda aimed her ice arrow at Ling trying to get a good shot it. She feared accidentally shooting Pixy, but once she caught an opening she fired her ice arrow. It sliced through the wind and sped to its' desired destination, Ling's back. Ling smirked and quickly spun around, knocking the arrow to the side with her sword.

"Enough games!" Ling cried and held out her hand as bolt of lightning shot out from her fingertips, hitting the panda and knocking her against a nearby tree. Tai laughed and jumped high into the air and clapped her hands together. A loud bang sounded and a powerful wave sent the three girls flying, then skidding on the dirt. They were shocked, but did not give up. They got back to their feet and rushed forward.

The panda jumped in the air and fired five ice arrows at the same time, heading straight for Ling. As quickly as they were launched Ling cart wheeled backward dodging each arrow as they stuck the hard ground. Sapphire ran forward, as she ran flowers bloomed under her feet with each step. Suddenly she stopped and pushed her hands out, the earth then sprouted sharp spikes of stone that formed in the direction she headed. Tai quickly jumped out of the way but her ankle was slashed in the process.

The younger Meng sister cursed in Chinese as she quickly grabbed her ankle. Enraged she quickly clapped her hands once more sending another shockwave pointed in Sapphire's direction. A black pool formed under Sapphire's feet that sucked her in just in time to miss the wave. Sapphire reappeared from a black portal that brought her next to Pixy. The neko's breaths were heavy and quick.

"T-thanks Pixy!"

"Don't mention it; we have to do something about that one with the thunder wave attack."

"Yeah, but what?" The young panda asked.

"Wait… Hey… Panda Girl? Your orb it that of water, right?"

"The name is Kona Yuki and yes I do."

"Okay, I think I have a plan." Pixy then used her vampiric telepathic abilities and briefed the other two about the plan. The girls smiled and nodded their heads.

Pixy gripped her sword tightly and began an assault on Ling. Again the sounds of metal against metal echoed in the forest as they fought. Sapphire and Kona on the other hand were quick to race toward Tai. Kona fired three ice arrows at Tai and just as expected, Tai jumped back to dodge. Sapphire quickly placed both hands on the ground and long thick vines sprouted and entangled themselves around Tai's feet. Kona clasped her hands together and a ball of water formed in her hands. Pixy began throwing balls of black energy at Ling, each one Ling had dodged. Ling getting annoyed she then fired bolts of lightning toward Pixy. Kona then shot a blast of water at Tai. Being unable to move she was left on her hands and knees, coughing and glaring at the two while soaking wet. Tai began to do another Thunder Clasp, when she stopped to see that the two moved out of the way. Pixy did the same, she moved out of the way of Ling's Lightning Strike. The bolt of lightning continued forward and Tai's eyes widened. Tai screamed as the electricity surged through her already damped body.

"Tai!!!!!" Ling screamed as she ran forward to her sister's side. Tai was unconscious as her sister lifted her head. Tai's body shook from the amplified attack, but she still breathed… only barely. Ling looked at the girls angered at the damage done to her younger twin. She took her sword and cut Tai's restraints. "This isn't over!!!" She spat with hate and carried her sister off into the forest, vanishing as quickly as they had first arrived.

Sapphire and Kona jumped happily at their triumph; however, Pixy didn't seem as enthusiastic. She was standing about 20' away, leaning against a tree and staring with a grimace at her right palm. She did not like what she felt earlier. That feeling was like nothing she ever felt before. She hated it. She felt as though the orb itself was sucking her in and amplifying the feeling of hatred in her heart. Yet, what was it that made that feeling suddenly disappear. She remembered feeling a rush that went through her and then those feelings became balanced. Whatever it was, she couldn't count on it helping her again. If she let herself be controlled by this orb, then it will be all over. Was that what the guardian spirits were trying to warn her about? This had to be it. If she continued to let her heart stray into vengeance, it would swallow her whole.


	7. The Ice Prince

Disclaimer - Sigh

Me: you guys, you guys, guess what!!!

Everyone: What?

Me: Penis!!! (Runs off)

Everyone: (sweat drop)

Pixy: Ooookaaayyy…. Well, I think she's finally lost it.

Locke: She was sane to begin with?

Pixy: Yeah, you've got a point there.

Sapphire: So what's on the "To Do" list today?

Kona: ummmm you guys, I don't think it's a good idea to let her run off on her own, when she's as hyper as she is now….

Salyn: Why do you say that?

Kona: Because I just saw her pick up the chainsaw.

Everyone: (wide-eyed and looks at each other)

(Chainsaw sound loud in back ground)

Everyone: (runs out door)

Me: Awww, where did everyone go?! (Pouts lip) Oh well, on with the show!

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7**

**The Ice Prince**

"So what you're saying is that these orbs can change people?"

"Exactly, they have strange powers indeed. Each orb has its own unique power, meaning, and evidently side-effects." The three girls sat in a room of an inn, just a forty minute walk from Mayukishino Forest. Pixy sat alone on the window sill, looking out through the glass and watching the sky turn a deep shade of orange, and then it began to rain. Sapphire and Kona sat only a few feet away and they spoke of the orbs. They knew Pixy was listening and they continued.

"You see these orbs are placed on the body according to what they represent. My orb, the Orb of Water, is located on my back placed on my spine. Water can flow like the river, or be stiff like ice. Your orb, Earth, is located on your abdomen. Earth is not only the root of all things but also represents life, so it only fits that it would be there, over the womb. Pixy's orb in her right palm; it is said that the elements light and darkness reflect the soul and the palms are gateways to your soul. I am guessing that whoever has the Orb of Light has to have it on the other palm. Now there are still two left, Fire and Wind. Fire represents passion, determination, and power. Fire is an element tied to feelings and emotions, so our fire keeper should have their orb on the chest. Wind is the element of the mind so whoever has that orb would have theirs on their forehead."

"Now, what about those side-effects you mentioned and how they change people?" Sapphire was really curious about this.

"I was just getting to that. Well, as you both could tell; these orbs have unlimited power over the element of which it rules. Those elements have certain characteristics that can sometimes alter ones behavior."

"Like what?"

"Well let's begin with the first element on the elemental list: Earth… the element of life; its' effects can make the keeper into a nurturer and act more maternal towards the people that are near and dear to them, call them mother nature. Wind… the element of the mind, can enhance its' keeper's mental state; if they are smart, they would be a genius, but if there are some problems with their mental state… we might have problems to worry about. Fire… the element of the heart, can make someone very passionate, caring, and determined; however, it can also make the keeper very ambitious, proud, and stubborn. Water… the element of change, is very complex and I'm not speaking out of ownership… being as water can flow smooth as a gentle stream, or wave like the ocean in a terrible storm; this orb can make its' keeper's mood change just as suddenly…"

"Are you saying that you are bi-polar now?" Sapphire asked while raising an eyebrow. Kona gave a nervous laugh as if she didn't really want to answer the question.

"Yes, I guess. I can go from really intellectual to very ditsy, mature to childish, and from happy to angry!"

"Oh wow… what about the other two?"

"Light… the element of the pure soul, can soften a heart of stone and can turn the most devious people good. And finally Darkness…" Kona's gaze shifted towards Pixy in a mixture of worry and sorrow. "…the element of the evil soul, can tempt its' keeper to evil. It can amplify the keeper's anger and hatred and can push them into an uncontrollable fit of rage and bloodshed. This element is the most dangerous of them all."

"So it seems that I'm an active volcano, ready to erupt huh?" Pixy said, finally breaking her silence. Sapphire and Kona looked at her, both with matching expressions of concern. Pixy's golden dragon eyes stayed fixated at the image of a rain washed scene through the windows view. "The guardians warned me in not letting my desires for revenge to get the better of me. This must be why…" Pixy then turned her gaze towards the young panda. She sighed as she leaned her back against the window.

"May I as you a question?" Kona asked and once she saw Pixy nod she continued. "Back when we were fighting the Meng Sisters I could feel the Black Orbs reputation take effect on you… how were you able to return to a level headed state?"

"I'm not even sure. The whole thing's as a blur to me, but I remember feeling something that was kind of like a pulsation run through me- oh shut up Sapphire!" Pixy yelled at the giggling neko. Apparently she caught the innuendo in Pixy's sentence.

"I'm sorry, continue." Sapphire smiled trying to hold in her giggles.

"Well it's hard to explain, but I just suddenly felt calmer. I was still angry, but… not the way I was before." Kona took some time to register all of this. She began contemplating on the cause of this sudden mood change. Then it hit her. She jumped up happily to her feet and smiled a smile like that of a small child.

"I got it!" She cried out. "The keeper of the Elemental Orb of Light has to be near! It's the only thing that makes sense!" Pixy looked confused and Kona began to explain. "You see the orbs of Light and Darkness are like Yin and Yang. One cannot exist without the other and the two balance each other out. The only way you would be able to keep this temper in check is with the help of the other. That element is like the sheath to your sword and your element the sword to his sheath."

"How do you know the keeper is a he?"

"The former keepers have always been male. Again, it's the Yin-Yang principle. Yin is the dark side and has streams of feminine energy while Yang is the light side and has streams of masculine energy."

"That's another thing I wanted to know about; how is one chosen to be a keeper?" Sapphire asked practically jumping off her seat and Kona laughed at her earnest.

"Well, once the keeper dies, they are reincarnated and their reincarnation becomes the new keeper. So you've always had the orb since the very beginning, although… no one knows how the orbs began or how they were given keepers. It's been a story lost in time."

"How do you know all this Kona?" Pixy asked as she stared out into the pouring rain once more.

"I was brought up in an old Buddhist temple back in China and there I was told stories of the Elemental orbs. The people there have made it their duty to protect a keeper whom was born in China seeing as we are sought out by power hungry people. My parents thought it was an honor that I was bestowed with such a responsibility and they gave me to the temple when I was a year old. They always visited me so I always knew them. I'm getting off subject; well the people at the temple told me so many stories about the orbs and how one day I would be reunited with my orb."

"We need to find this Light Orb Keeper…" Pixy began as she looked down at her right palm, gazing at the black orb in its center. "If we don't find him soon, I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself soon." Her worries about the new moon grew with this realization. Already she began to feel her throat dry and her fangs grew, ready and waiting to sink into warm flesh. "We can keep up our search tomorrow when this rain settles; right now let's go to bed."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you run off!" yelled a very furious Valous LaRen. Meng Ling was kneeling on one knee before her lord. Her sister Meng Tai was resting in their room to the south side of the castle's east wing, still recovering from the previous battle. Ling couldn't look up at him. She did the only thing she could do in that situation.

"My Lord, I'm sorry. I was only trying to save my sister; she could've died had I not brought her back for medical atten-"

"Do you think I care?! My only concern is that of the Elemental Orbs! They are worth more than both of your lives!" Valous yelled as he gripped her by the neck and brought her to a standing position. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you and your sister right now for disobeying me?" He said squeezing her tightly. Her hands held tightly onto his fingers, trying desperately to free herself.

"I- ugh … I…" She gasped and choked. Then he let her go, allowing her to fall to her knees coughing and gasping for breath. "I'm sorry for disobeying your command, but if you must punish someone, punish me. Please leave my sister be. She didn't disobey you, I did." She coughed as she pleaded.

"Be sure as to not disappoint me again, otherwise, it will be your last mistake." He said turning and walking out of his throne room. "I need to find more valuable help. He said to himself. His familiar, Akuna, came flying into the room and perched itself onto his shoulder. "You found him?" he asked and then he gave a malevolent smile. "Good, show me the way." He said as he vanished into a shadow on the wall.

----------------------------------------------------

The next day, the girls were at the market place of the village to stock up on supplies and food for their travels. Sapphire was so pleased with herself when she got some fresh apples for such a good price. Kona giggled as Sapphire haggled her way with the merchant and Pixy smiled when the neko jumped up in joy. Pixy wandered off to find a medical vender when she overheard two women gossiping.

"These are troubling times indeed." A woman looking to be in her mid 40s said with a melancholy expression. She spoke to a younger woman that appeared to be her daughter. The resemblance was proof enough.

"I know… Lord Locke V. Cole must be fuming right now. What with his younger brother escaping from that place asylum in France, I would be too."

"That damned Maxxus! He deserves to be executed, for all the things he's done, the people he's slaughtered, and it's surprising the two are even related! They act so differently yet they share the same blood. Lord Locke V. Cole is so honorable and his brother… ha, that mad man shouldn't be allowed to live."

"But he sent him there because he couldn't kill his own brother, what will Lord Locke do now?"

"You address him by his full name if you know what's good for you! I don't want you getting in trouble by showing disrespect. That Maxxus changed him, made him go cold and heartless so watch what you say! He's known as the Ice Prince for a reason, remember?"

"But I heard from one of the chamber maids that he's changed again, only this time for the better. He's not as cold hearted as he was before, ever since this strange white orb appeared on his left palm." Those words definitely caught Pixy's attention and she stepped into the conversation.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I can find Lord Locke V. Cole's manor?"

"And why would you like to know? I've never seen you around here before." The older woman asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, I'm new here. I'll be starting as a maid in the manor later tonight and I didn't want to get lost. Can you give me directions?"

"I don't know, you don't look like you would be a maid." She said looking at Pixy's red belly shirt. Pixy forced a blush onto her pale cheeks and looked a little shy.

"Well…" She began with a blush. "I was summoned to be one of Lord Locke V. Cole's _special_ chamber maids. He would be very upset if I don't show up." She hid her face faking embarrassment; the women were silent with expressions of shock as they realized what she meant. Pixy began to feel nervous until suddenly…

"That's not fair!!!" cried the younger woman. "I wanted to be that, but he prefers youkai women! Not Fair!" The younger woman ran off and the elder looked stunned.

"Uhhhhh… forgive my daughter's rather… strange outburst. You'll find the manor just a few miles north from the village."

"Thanks." Pixy said as she ran off to find the other girls.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sapphire and Kona were in the weapon shop looking for blade sharpening stones when Pixy ran in.

"Guess what you guys! I think I found the Keeper of Light!" The girls looked surprised at this.

"Here in the village?!" Kona asked looking shocked. "I didn't sense anything when we first came here."

"I didn't either, but that's because he's not in the village. He's in the manor a few miles north from here. His name's Locke V. ...something."

"Cole?!" Sapphire added looking surprised.

"Yeah that's it!"

"Our journey just became more difficult." Kona sighed as she headed to the main desk to pay for the sharpening stone. "He's not going to be easy to persuade."

"Why do say that?" Pixy asked eyeing a breast dagger that caught her attention.

"Well, for the past ten years he has had the reputation of being cold hearted giving him the nickname of The Ice Prince. He put his brother in an insane asylum somewhere in France."

"France?" Pixy looked over at Kona while picking up the dagger.

"… You're buying that aren't you?" Kona asked with a laugh. Pixy nodded her head with a big smile and all three girls laughed. "Well, he's not Japanese. He's European… His mother was Irish and his father was a French nobleman, both parents were ookami youkai and so are he and his younger brother. He moved here a year before the incident."

"Incident?"

"That I don't know much about, but whatever it was it changed him."

"Our best bet is to leave it be, if we want him joining us, we can't go and piss him off when we first meet him."

"Right." Kona agreed and the girls left the weapons shop. With everything packed and ready to go, the girls set out and headed north.

---------------------------------------------------

"Ha ha ha! They are pretty. I wonder what their insides look like." Laughed a tall and handsome man. He had a wild look to him; he had long and messy honey-blond hair and deep crimson eyes. His eyes held a crazed look, filled with hunger and bloodlust. His smirk was menacing and he stared down at the girls from the crystal ball in Valous' throne room and his long ookami tail swayed side to side in anticipation.

"Calm yourself." Said Valous as he rose to his feet. "You can kill the other three, but make sure you bring me the hybrid alive and unharmed. Oh and when you kill the others, make sure you remove their orbs and bring those back also."

"Sure thing Valous." The man said and Valous squint his eye. "Hey, you may have freed me from that hell, but I call no man master."

"That ookami pride, fine just know that you do owe me your freedom. If I hadn't come to free you, you'd still be rotting in that cell like a wild beast. All thanks to your brother." The ookami glared hatefully at the mention of his elder brother. "Soon you'll get your revenge as I promised you. Now go and have some fun while you're at it."


	8. Reunion Part 1

Disclaimer – Mine, Mine, Mine, everything in this story is MINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Locke: This is an outrage! How could the last chapter be titled after me, but it was my damn brother that made his appearance?!

Salyn: Oh calm down lord pain in the ass, you're making too big of a fuse.

Locke: What was that?!

Me: (runs into room) Guess what you guys!!!

Sapphire: What is it; it's not penis again is it?

Kona: Yeah; and why do you look so excited?

Me: I found this stick in the back yard while I was playing with the chainsaw yesterday. (holds stick up)

Salyn: Are you serious? All that for a stick?

Me: Not just any stick, but a magical stick! I can do anything with it!

Pixy: (rolls eyes) Sure you can.

Locke: You defiantly lost it huh?

Me: DO NOT MOCK ME!!!!! (points stick to Locke and Locke is covered with red smoke)

Locke: WTF!!!!!! You turned me into a girl!!!! (stares down at breasts)

Salyn: Holy Crap you even gave him double Ds!!!

Kona: Are you going to turn him back?!

Me: I don't know … maybe… Locke quit poking your boobs!

Locke: I can't help it! They're so big! (poke, poke, poke)

Pixy: Turn him back, this is awkward.

Me: NO!!!! (runs away)

Sapphire: I guess you're stuck that way for a while.

Locke: (still poking boobs) Huh? I wasn't listening.

Pixy: (sigh) I'll go upload the chapter now.

Salyn: Can I poke them too?

Locke: No, my boobs!!!! (runs away)

Harry P.: (walks in) Hey, has anyone seen my wand?

------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8**

**Reunion ****Part 1**

After about two hours of travel, the girls stopped in front of a large stone stairway that headed uphill. In the distance they saw the silhouette of a grand manor; the design was something they've never seen before. It had mixtures of traditional Japanese and gothic Victorian styles. It was definitely something worth the travel to see. They stood in awe as they reached the top of the stairway, gazing up at the building with their jaws hanging.

"Oh wow that looks cool." Pixy said as she walked toward the entrance. She suddenly had to stop as two guards wielding spears appeared at the door, pointing their weapons at the girls. The two men glared at the girls and the elder of the two spoke out.

"Stay where you are and tell me what business you have here."

The girls looked at each other then at Pixy as if wondering what to say. Pixy looked back at the guards and smiled.

"We are here to entertain our lord." The younger looked at her confused.

"You don't look like entertainers. Maybe you should entertain us, we'll see if you really are entertainers." The two guards laughed and Pixy didn't look amused. 'Men' she thought with an inner disgusted sigh. She felt the Black orb react to her annoyance and without thinking clearly, she was pulled into action. Her eyes went completely black and she held her arms out, cupping their foreheads with both hands.

"What the-" They yelled, but their voices were cut off. Their bodies began to shake madly in her hold and their eyes lost all color. They feel to the floor eyes blank and skin as white as paper. Pixy took a few steps away from them, shocked at what she had just done. For some reason she felt stronger and she began seeing flashes of memories that did not belong to her. Kona and Sapphire ran to the guards.

"I feel a pulse." Kona said and she looked at Sapphire as if wondering if she found one and the neko nodded.

"They're both breathing so that's good… Pixy, what did you do?!" Sapphire asked looking at Pixy in disbelief. Pixy shook her head, not knowing herself. Kona rose to her feet.

"I think I've heard of this attack. Pixy, do you feel stronger in any way or did you see any images flash in your head?" Pixy nodded as she stared down at the motionless guards. "It must be Soul Eater. You've just devoured their souls." Pixy's eyes widened and Kona continued. "They are still alive, but their nothing but an outside shell. Pixy sighed heavily. This orb is beginning to feel more like a curse than a gift. Being half Chaos Dragon, she is used to having dark based attacks, but never anything that dark. "There's nothing we can do now for them."

Pixy opened the portal in her left palm and pulled out her sword. She walked back over to their bodies and with a deep breath she decapitated them. Kona and Sapphire gasped in shock at her action but before they could say anything Pixy spoke. "They would have died anyway. Without the ability to move they wouldn't be able to feed themselves and their bodies would starve and slowly die. It's better to just finish it quickly, let's give them a burial and come back." The two nodded at her words and began to help her move the bodies.

They returned later that night and this time entered without any interruption, it was only about 5 minutes upon entry that they were stopped by an old ningen maid.

"Can I help you three?" She asked with a questioning glance.

"We are looking for Lord Locke V. Cole… Can you tell us where he is?" Pixy honestly knew how to find him; the orb was doing a good job at trying to lead her, but she had to get the maid off of their back… somehow anyway. The maid just cocked her head to the side, taking this all in.

"Is he expecting you?" Pixy thought back to her orb, if her orb reacted to the presence of another keeper, he had to have sensed their presence in his home.

"Yes, he is?" She said

"I don't know; how did the three of you get past the guards?"

"Please madam, this is an important issue! We need to see the Lord at once!" Kona cried out, her eyes wide and watery with her lips in a pout. She began to look even more childish and looked as though she was no younger than 10. The maid looked at Kona as though she herself would cry if the young panda began to shed tears.

"Oh dear, don't cry! Shhhh, it's ok! I'll take you to the Lord, just don't cry!" The maid said, patting Kona's head gently. Kona sniffled and looked up at the maid with a hopeful look in those big watery eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes, come this way." The maid turned to lead the girls and Kona gave Pixy and Sapphire and sneaky smile. The two were surprised at the events that just took place, but they were not going to question it just yet.

The girls followed the maid to a large door way. The maid knocked on the door and waited silently.

"What is it?" A man's voice asked from behind the closed doors.

"My Lord, there are people here to see you… they say it's urgent."

"Send them away. I'm busy at the moment with even more urgent matters. I have no time for trivial conversation."

The maid turned to the girls and sighed. "You have to go, you can come back later if you wish… but I doubt he would want to see you even then. He's been in the library for days now and he doesn't wish to be bothered, even when the chamber maids try to bring him food. You must go."

The Elemental Orb of the Darkness began to glow and she felt it burn in her palm. She knew that he had to be another Keeper, she had to act. She quickly walked past the maid and opened the doors herself.

"Pixy!" Sapphire and Kona called out, but it was too late. Pixy entered the room and she saw him. He sat on a chair at a large desk in the center of the library. He had long bronze blond hair that reached down to his waist. On his head were Ookami ears and he had a long Ookami tail. His eyes were perplexing, one green and one blue. His handsome face looked angered and he rose from his seat while slamming a fist to the desk. He stood tall and began to walk over toward Pixy.

"How dare you enter my library without my consent?!" He stood in front of her looking down at her with furrowed eyebrows. Pixy looked back up at the tall Ookami lord without fear. He just squint his eyes at her. "Why have you come?" He said sounding calmer than he did before. Pixy spotted the books that rested on his desk, one of which was opened to a page showing an illustration of The Elemental Orbs in their dormant state. Pixy realized that he must have been trying to get as much information on them as he can, that must have been his reason for confiding himself to his library this whole time. Pixy took his left wrist in her left hand and raised her right hand, revealing both of their orbs.

"This is why." She said and the look on Locke's face told her all he was thinking. Confusion, shock, and disbelief played across his face.

"What do you know of this?"

"I know that if you stay here, you would be in danger. You have to come with us so together we can fight this enemy that's after our new found powers. You're not safe here alone." Locke just laughed at her comment.

"Little girl, do you not know who I am? I am Lord Locke Victor Cole; a Taiyoukai feared by thousands both across Europe and Asia. I have lived for centuries, training and fighting those that cross me. I have no reason to fear anyone, they have reason to fear me!" He turned his back to her and began to walk back to his desk.

"Then how come I've never heard of you until recently? Don't be so cocky, I was warned of the same thing. I've heard you were a sweetheart until about ten years ago. What changed you, what did your bro-"

"Enough!" He yelled as he turned his head to look at Pixy and he was livid as he walked back over to her. "I don't have to explain a damn thing to the likes of you! What happened in the events of my past are of no concern to you."

"The enemy might use that against you! He will be after you and this man would destroy anything in his way! Tell me what happened, I'll understand… it could help build a stronger trust."

"You really think I'll go with you and your companions over there?"

"He'll try to use your past to get to you and I can tell you're weak from not eating, he might use that as well. This is a serious matter Locke!"

As fast as she uttered those last few words, he finally snapped. He reached forward and grabbed Pixy by the neck and slammed her against the wall. He pressed her there, he was squeezing tightly onto her neck with both hands and a strong growl escaped his chest. He growled enraged as he stared her dead in the eyes and Pixy gripped onto one of his arms. Kona and Sapphire gasped at this and were about to go in to help her, but stopped when Pixy rose her hand signaling them to stop. She glared back into his eyes determined to not show him any sign of weakness.

"Don't speak to me so informally! You don't know a damn thing little girl! Nothing, do you hear me? Nothing! About my past, it's none of your business! About this enemy you speak of, I can handle myself just fine! Plus, how do I know that you're not an enemy trying to fool me? Keep your concerns with yourself and the next time I see you… I'll kill you! Now get out!" He gave one last squeeze before letting go and then turned his back to her once again. Pixy gave him a furrowed glance as she walked to the entrance of the library. She stopped just before heading out of the door.

"Just be careful and for your own sake if he does attack, get some food and sleep, you'll need it." With that Pixy walked out the door and with one last look behind them, Kona and Sapphire followed Pixy out of the manor and down the long stairway. The maid looked at Locke with concern.

"My Lord?" She hesitated. Locke looked over at her as he leaned forward on his desk with one hand feeling drained. "Would you really kill her?" She asked, knowing how chivalrous he normally is.

"My temper got the better of me and I was about to kill her then and there, but I couldn't." The maid looked confused and he continued. "Something stopped me from trying to kill her; my guess is that it was this damn thing in my palm. I only got as far as squeezing her throat, but even then my palm began to burn immensely. I wouldn't have been able to hold on for much longer… What I told her was an idle threat, nothing more."

"Locke-sama, please… have something to eat."

"I can't, not until I find out what I need to know." He said sitting back onto his chair and stared back into his books.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Man what a jerk!" Sapphire said with both hands behind her head and her elbow in the air. "Do you think he really would kill you next time?"

"I don't think he would, he is known for being chivalrous. However, he wouldn't be able to even if he wanted to." Kona began as she licked onto a lollypop the maid slipped her as they left. "He can't kill Pixy, just like Pixy wouldn't be able to kill him. One cannot exist without the other. Without Light there is no Dark; without Dark there is no Light. The order of balance would be destroyed should one fall. Therefore the orbs would repeal their own master should they try to dispose of the other."

"So wait!" Pixy shouted. "Does that mean if he dies, I die too?!"

"… Maybe, I don't think so. It just won't let you kill each other, but if you die your orb will just go dormant until you reincarnate. It might cut your life span in half, but I'm not really sure what would happen. For some reason the former keepers of light and darkness would die at the same time, but that would be from battle. No one knows what would happen if one keeper dies first."

"Just great! If he starves himself, he might take me with him. This is marvelous!" She ranted sarcastically, but then suddenly she stopped walking and turned around looking into the distance. "We have to go back!" She jumped into the air, sprouting her wings and she took off.

"Pixy wait!" They screamed. Sapphire quickly placed her hands onto the ground. The ground began to move under them, moving them fast enough to keep up with her.

------------------------------------------------------------

An explosion echoed throughout the hallways and Locke burst from the library's doors, looking around at the mayhem of screaming servants. One of the guards approached him.

"My Lord, the manor is being attacked!" The young warrior announced.

"What?!" Locke yelled in frustration. He was livid, but he tried to remain calm. What if that girl was right? "Round up ten of the guards. I'm leaving you in charge of that group. You and your men will gather the servants and take them to safety; use the back emergency exit and stay with them; the other guards will stay to drive the enemy back. I will join them in battle as well. Was all that understood?"

"Yes My Lord!" He said with a bow and then he ran off. Locke could tell that the youth was scared; he could smell his fear, but there was something else she sensed about the young man. He sensed his sense of duty, dedication, resolve, determination, and the will of not disappointing his Lord. There were times when his orb would show him the window to the hearts of others and he can see what they think and feel. This skill he had not mastered yet, but hopefully in time he will. He didn't know whether or not he wanted this orb, it seemed to be causing more trouble than it was worth.

He ran on, grabbing his sword on the way. He followed the trail of screams, dead bodies, and the fresh scent of blood. He was taken aback by what he saw. Creatures that he had never seen stood before him, slaughtering his men. 'What kind of youkai are they?!' he thought. They were large beasts with the body frame of tall men, they seemed to even tower over him by three ft. Their skin was completely black and shined like onyx. Their eyes were thin and glowing red. Their arms were long and their hands stretched down to their knees. They had razor like claws about three to four inches in length. Black with white tipped tentacles hung from their heads, resembling hair. Their long thick tails swayed side to side from their excitement on a new prey. They revealed a devilish smile as their lips curved back showing their fearsome teeth all of which were fanged and close to a two inched length.

They ran toward him, all ten of them and all ready to tear through his flesh. They had abandoned their previous meal of a buffet of fresh guard corpses and decided to move to a more appetizing and challenging meal. They wanted the Ice Prince and they charged toward him. He stood, sword ready in hand.


	9. Reunion Part 2

Disclaimer- Mine, ma, ma, ma, ma, minnnnnneeeee!

Sapphire: We have to find her; she couldn't have gone too far.

Salyn: She's got a wand what do you think?

Sapphire: Well have to get Locke turned back into a guy.

Salyn: Yeah and while we're here, Pixy and Kona are looking for Locke.

(To Pixy and Kona's situation)

Pixy: Locke, get down from the tree!

Locke: Bite me!

Pixy: Ok!

Kona: Pixy stop… we'll have to get him down some other way.

Pixy: Well he's being hormonal.

Kona: That's it!!! Lockie-chan, would you like some chocolate?

Locke:………..Maybe….

Kona: I got a chocolate bar right here with your name on it. (pulls out chocolate bar)

Locke: … Really? (slowly edges down)

Pixy: Gotcha! (grabs Locke)

Locke: (teary eyed) What about my chocolate?

Kona: Here you go.

Locke: Yay!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9**

**Reunion Part 2**

She looked down at her injured sister; her heart ached as she watched her sleep. Why, she had wondered… was the master so cold hearted when they had returned empty handed? They had always been ever so loyal to him, didn't they deserve better?

"Sister…?" Tai whispered as she slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm here." Ling said while stroking her sister's head. "Forgive me. I should have been more careful." Ling cried with worry, Tai just shook her head softly.

"You have no reason to be sorry, dear sister. It was an unavoidable mistake…. Was Master Valous angry at us?" Ling just looked at her sister solemnly, not wanting to lie or worry her. However, she had to do one of the two. Ling shook her head and Tai smiled weakly. "What's going on now?"

"The Master sought outside help and recruited someone. That mongrel is out right now on an attack." Ling furrowed her eyebrows just thinking about him made her skin crawl in disgust. "Are you hungry?" She asked, changing the subject.

---------------------------------------------------------

The beasts swiped their razor sharp claws at Locke and their speed was terrifying. Each attack was followed by another, not giving the Ookami Lord anytime for rest or even an opportunity to attack. All he could do was dodge their deadly blows. Those blood thirsty creatures made a high pitch screech that made the ears on top of Locke's head bleed. He cringed and fought a scream as he bit onto his lip, making a small stream of blood drip from his mouth.

One of the creatures went in for the attack, bringing its' clawed hand down to slash at his chest. Locke had blocked with his sword. He held it in front of him horizontally, making a shield between him and the monster. It looked down at him and held the sword by the blade in a fist. To Locke's surprise; blood did not flow from its' hand. It smiled devilishly and with one quick turn of its' wrists, the blade snapped in half. Locke lost all color in his face as his eyes widened. It was like time stood still as he saw the shards of steel fly into the air. Suddenly the creature in front of him swung its' hand to his stomach and he was sent hurling into the air until his was knocked against the wall.

Locke forced himself to his feet. He gripped onto his sword now broken halfway, still not willing to give up. However, although his will was strong; his body was a different story. He felt his insides turn and his head felt light. The hunger and lack of sleep was getting to him and it was now that he regretted not following the advice he had gotten earlier. 'Damn that girl!' he growled to himself. One of those monsters came in front of him and again, time seemed to move in slow-motion. Its' clawed hand went down to strike him when suddenly his line of view was cut off by a figure standing in between him and the creature. His widened eyes looked up and saw that before him was none other than the girl he threatened earlier.

Pixy stood in front of the creature with her sword blocking the creature's hand. With one liquid motion she sliced through the monster's hand. It cried out a terrible screech of pain and Pixy thrust her sword through its' chest. Quickly, she pulled the sword out and a black portal formed beneath them. It pulled them under as the other nine creatures launched themselves toward the two. The portal took them outside the manor to where Sapphire and Kona were waiting for them.

Locke's breath was heavy and his heart pounded in his throat. He looked at Pixy, not knowing whether he should look relieved or glare at the hybrid. Locke stood to his feet and chose to glare. "What the hell were those things and how was it that your sword could cut them when mine was snapped in half?!" He yelled. Pixy looked at him; not upset at his choice of tone, but worried about the situation. "Well?!" he pressed on. The following of Pixy's words were in a language none of the three understood. "And what does that mean?"

"I'm not sure how to translate it… but the closest thing to it would be 'being of perpetual night' or 'Yoru youkai'. Those things are dangerous; they come from the darkest corners of my home world and they can only be controlled by a master of dark arts. Their skin is so strong that blades from this world wouldn't be able to make any more than a scratch. This sword was from my world. As a child I was taught to summon my weapon through my palm, should I need it when unarmed. My sword is the only piece of home I have." She said looking back to her sword away from him. "Those creatures are my world's deadliest nightmare. You're lucky you're even alive." That last comment did catch him off guard, she did save his life just now and after what he had said and did to her earlier… his pride and ego was not handling it very well. He glanced solemnly down at the floor, looking self defeated. There was a sour taste in his mouth and he knew why.

"I… never caught your name…" Locke looked up at her and Pixy could sense his regret.

"It's Pixy."

"Pixy, the way I acted… I must apologize."

"You don't have to… you weren't yourself. Hunger and lack of sleep can make monsters of us all." In a sense; that was something she spoke out of experience. Immense hunger was a grave enemy indeed, especially to those whose hunger would urge for blood.

"Even still, after my appalling display of behavior, you came back and saved me… Why? I-"

"Ha, well if it isn't Lord Locke Victor Cole!" Everyone turned to see another tall man standing on top of a high tree branch. The wind howled violently as the sky darkened. He smirked wickedly and then jumped a 15' drop and stood right in front of the group. His wild gazed turned to everyone, but then focused on Locke. "Hello brother." He said with a wide smile. "Did you miss me?"

"Maxxus…" Locke spat the name in disgust. A strong growl roared through his chest as he glared at the man before them. "How dare you show your face around here?! How did you escape?!" Pixy began to feel uneasy about all this, but did Locke sense it as well? It seemed as though Anger was taking over his rationality again, like it did her. Maxxus laughed at his brother's frustration. His face went from a twisted smile to a furious scowl.

"You… sent me to rot in that hell. Have you any idea about what I've suffered. They strapped me down in heavy layers of leather and metal. I was trapped in the same #$&ing room for ten #$&ing years! Every day and every night I've fantasized about one thing… about ripping you apart!" The brothers growled furiously and they charged at one another. At about 5' away from each other, Maxxus cupped his hands and a ball of white whirling air ribbons grew between his palms. He pushed his palms forward and the ball of whirling air was hurled at Locke at great speed. Those air ribbons felt more like blades. They sliced into his skin, leaving Locke with gashes all over his body. As he hit the floor the girls ran over to him. Pixy lifted his head under her arm and as she looked at the crazed Ookami.

"Surprised?" Maxxus grinned as he brought his hand up to his face. His grinned widened as he moved his bangs to the side, revealing a yellow orb in the middle of his forehead. Pixy's eyes widened, it was the Elemental Orb of Wind. "I'm sure you know what this is. Now get up and face me dear brother!"

"Looks like we've got company!" Sapphire called out. Yoru Youkai began to morph out of the shadows and they stood behind Maxxus. Maxxus rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"I don't need any help. Go back to your master and leave me alone!" Pixy couldn't believe the numbers of Yoru Youkai that appeared behind the mad Ookami. This didn't look good at all.

"Sapphire, Kona!" Pixy called. "Distract them; don't use your weapons, instead use your elemental abilities. We need to buy some time."

"Right!" The girls shouted as they ran ahead. Sapphire began by jumping into the air and as she landed with a stomp, the earth shook and cracked open, sending some of the Yoru Youkai inside its' depths. Then with one swift motion of her hand the scarred earth closed itself, crushing the Yoru trapped inside. Kona held both of her hands outward and pillars of ice shot out of the ground, impaling a number of them. However; they continue to grow in numbers.

Pixy looked back down at Locke who was panting at the moment. His eyes were only opened half way and his vision was blurred. "Locke, can you hear me!" She called to him and he slowly nodded his head. "You are the Keeper of the Orb of Light. The Yoru Youkai are beings of perpetual darkness and they detest the bright light. You have to make a glow of light so strong that it will drive them all back."

"I… can't." He mouthed the words, feeling too weak to speak.

"You have too; you are the only one here that has that ability! If you don't they'll keep on coming!" Her words were deafened to him as his eyes closed. 'He's too weak right now, I have to do something!' She thought back to when she grew in strength from devouring the souls of the two guards from earlier. There had to be some way to help him gain his strength.

Then came the scream, Sapphire was suddenly pushed to the ground as a Yoru Youkai jumped from out of her own shadow and tackled her. She was pinned down and the only thing that stood in between of her horror struck face and vicious bone crushing jaws was a thick pole of stone that she quickly formed as she fell to the ground. Sapphire screamed again once she saw the stone begin to crack at the assault the Yoru Youkai was doing, biting and grinding its' fanged teeth again and again, trying to get to her.

"Sapphire!!!" Kona cried out as she fired a large shard of ice with her bow, headed straight to its' head. The Yoru Youkai gave out a painful shriek as it fell to the ground. Sapphire quickly got up to her feet, breathing heavy as her heart pounded hard and fast in her chest.

Maxxus growled to himself as he surveyed the scene. This wasn't what he wanted at all and he will make his anger known to Valous. He raised his arm to the air and a large tornado formed around him. Then it sped off taking him with it.

The Yoru Youkai was still growing in number and the girls were having trouble. Pixy looked back at Locke and panic was starting as she realized that his heart beat was slowing down and so did every breath he took. Then everything stopped, his breath, his heart, and his eyes closed. The same couldn't be said for Pixy, her eyes were wide in shock and her breath matched her heart in speed.

"Wake up dammit!!!" She yelled as she slammed her two clenched fists on his chest and a surge of power flowed through her hands, the same way that doctors revive a patient at hospitals. Locke's eyes opened wide and glowed bright white. Suddenly a massive amount of white light filled the entire area and all the Yoru Youkai vanished into the shadows as if running from a plague. The whole area was bright and silent for about 30 seconds and then color began to form again as the light dissipated.

-------------------------------------------------------

"You've got a lot of $#ing nerve?!" Maxxus yelled, his voice echoed throughout the main chambers and tore through the corridors. Valous LaRen was staring out of the window, his back to Maxxus and a glass goblet filled with blood in his right hand. His fist tightened and the goblet cracked under his grip. It shattered and Valous turned to face Maxxus.

"Why Mr. Cole, did you flee from the battle?" His voice was stern as if trying to hold back his anger.

"I was not fleeing! I left of my own accord and yes there is a difference! You said that I would be able to face my brother without interruption!"

"And you could of Mr. Cole, had you stayed."

"I wanted to face him alone, without your monsters' help! Stay out of this LaRen!" As he finished that last word, Valous grabbed Maxxus by the throat and his eyes began to glow red.

"Who do you think you are? I have spent ten years searching for these orbs, waiting for the opportunity to reveal itself, and waiting for these orbs to activate. Be happy that I didn't kill you and carve that orb out of your skull when you were rotting way in that asylum. I have waited too long for this moment and nothing will get in my way, not even a sniveling pup that's jealous of his older brother! You will do things my way if you want to live and finally get revenge. Now get out of my sight!" Valous yelled and finally let Maxxus go. The Ookami growled viciously as he caught his breath and glared at the man before him.

"Just so you know; if you hadn't freed me from that retched place, I would kill you where you stand." He spat hatefully, turning and walking away.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Locke was sitting up, shocked at what just happened. He looked around him and saw Kona and Sapphire looking relieved. Pixy on the other hand was rubbing her eyes, cursing loudly. Being the closest one to him when he set off that flash of bright light, her vision was filled with multi-colored spots. Locke rose to his feet and he began to remember everything. It seems that she saved his life once again and then he knew what he must do, his honor demanded it.

"Pixy?" He said walking over to her, seeing her blink a few times as her vision finally cleared.

"Yeah what's up?" She asked casually, but was suddenly caught off guard as Locke took her right hand and knelt on one knee, bowing his head in respect.

"When I had shown you such disrespect and hostility, you still came back and saved my life. When I was weakened and became so close to being taken away by death himself, again you saved my life. I am eternally in your dept. An Ookami obeys the alpha who leads its pack. I swear this oath unto our divine protector, the mother moon. Though the world may fall into ruin, and my body decay and crumble into dust… Sublime and ultimate alpha! Pixy, Mi' lady! I shall obey you. I am the fangs that shred your enemies and the claws that protect you from their clutches. I swear to protect you from this point on." With last those, Locke lean his head forward and gently kissed her knuckles.

Sapphire and Kona couldn't help but giggle and they tried to not burst with laughter at the expression on Pixy's face. Pixy was speechless and looked horrified. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was that of a small dot in the beginning of his speech, but her jaw dropped at the end. Her head turned towards Sapphire as if pleading for help, but Sapphire just laughed harder. Locke rose to his feet and gave one more bow and then smirked.

"T-thank y-you." She muttered turning around and glared at Sapphire for not helping her. Locke just laughed to himself as the four of them set off, continuing their quest.


	10. The Fox and The Book

(Back at the House)

Kona: Did you find her?

Salyn: Yeah we did.

Sapphire: Here she is! (Carries Author into room over shoulder)

Pixy: … Why is she covered in chocolate?!

Salyn: Riiiight well…

Sapphire: We found her swimming in a giant chocolate fountain.

Locke: …?!

Pixy: ……?!

Kona: The wand, right?

Salyn: Right.

Locke: (squeezes own breasts) Well I am in no rush to change back. … ow!!!

Kona: What's wrong?

Locke: … my stomach hurts … real bad … OW!!!

Salyn: Oh wow… I think he or she, is getting his first period.

Locke: What?!!! Change me back, change me back!!!

Pixy: I thought you didn't-

Locke: NOW!!!!!

Me: Hahaha ok, ok (points wand)

Locke: (poof) …!

Me: PUPPY!!!!!!

Pixy: You turned him into an actual Ookami!

Locke: (annoyed growl)

Sapphire: This will be a while.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10**

**The Fox and ****The**** Book**

The campfire was lit and the group that was now of four, sat around the flames. Kona poked at the firewood with a rod that Sapphire had formed from stone. Sapphire was setting up the rabbits that Locke hunted earlier that day. Locke and Pixy both looked up at the night sky, solemnly staring at the crescent moon. Locke gave a heavy sigh as he dropped his gaze back to the flames.

"What's wrong?" Pixy asked with a look of concern and he looked back up at the night sky.

"The moon is almost gone. Yes I can fight fiercely with a sword, my fangs, and claws. And yes I am swift, fast, handsome, and exceptionally powerful-"

"With no sense of modesty…" She added for him.

"That too." He admitted with a smirk. "But… most of my power is drawn from the moon. When the full moon lights the sky, I'm at my strongest! However, with that gift comes a price. When the new moon arrives and the sky is dark, I'm weakened."

Pixy's eyes shifted towards the dancing flames, out stretching her arms and her opened palms felt the warmth of the campfire. Locke looked back at her and asked. "What does it mean for you?"

"Ya know… we're alike you and I. We're both children of the night. Only… you walk in the embrace of the moon's light, and I walk in the cold shadows of the dark. I'm a monster."

"Pixy, don't say that!"

"You know it's true Sapphire!"

"Just because we are not human, doesn't make us monsters." Locke said with a stern expression. Pixy sighed and brought her arms back from that fire's heat and stared down at the Black Orb.

"You misunderstood… I am half dragon and half vampire. In being half vampire I would also need blood from time to time, but not as often as full blooded vampires. When the hunger does come it hits me so hard… my brothers never felt it as strong as I had. When the new moon arrives and the sky is paved in darkness my thirst intensifies. If it's ignored during the day of the new moon, by the time night falls I lose all sense of self control. I would feed uncontrollably and I would kill anyone just to feed. I never understood why it didn't affect my brothers in such a way, but now I know… it's this orb. Since I was destined to carry the Orb of Darkness… it explains why I am a monster."

"I see… my apologizes for such an assumption… Pixy as grim as things can be, don't ever look at your-self that way." Locke smiled as he patted Pixy's shoulder and a faint smile came across her face. "Something has been bothering me though… back at the manor, I thought I was going to die there on the ground… but then something happened. I was so weakened from hunger, lack of sleep, and my wounds. How was it that I was able to summon such power at my weakened state?" He looked over at Pixy wondering if she knew the answer, but she shook her head and glanced at Kona. Locke followed her gaze to the Panda.

"Well, Light and Darkness… although they are opposites and are believed to be enemies, yet they work hand in hand when brought into alliance. Locke you haven't seen Pixy when she… loses control and even from what we've seen, I doubt that is how bad it could get. I bet it can get much worse. However; with the presence of the Orb of Light, the Ob of Darkness becomes calm. You become the sheath of her sword.

Now for the other way around; the Orb of Light is an orb of peace and healing, so it won't have much strength when it comes to attacking. However; with the presence of the Orb of Darkness, the Orb of Light became stronger. She became the gun to your bullet. You were given enough strength to drive back the Yoru Youkai and to heal yourself in the process."

"That explains things… There's something else. I have yet to really get to know any of you; I'd like to know more."

"What do you want to know?" Sapphire asked as she removed the meat from the fire.

"Well for one thing… Sapphire; why is it that you are a green neko but your name is Sapphire? Silly question I know, but it's been bothering me this whole time." Sapphire stared at Locke and then burst into laughter.

"I'm asked that all the time actually. My mother and father were both blue nekos and they expected me to be blue as well. I turned out green like my grandmother. They didn't like the name Emerald for a girl and I was too dark a shade of green to be called Jade so the name stuck with me."

"Well that makes sense… Now Kona, why is it that ever since I joined the three of you, Pixy and Sapphire both continue to warn me against hugging you or letting you hug me?" Kona giggled and Locke quirked a brow.

"Well, I'm stronger than I look. It's funny really, I'm a Panda and well I give bear hugs. I think when I last hugged Sapphire… she couldn't move for about half an hour. Pixy loves it when I hug her because she says that I crack her back in all the right places. I'm not sure how you would handle it though, everyone's different." Locke didn't look convinced; he just couldn't imagine that Kona Yuki, such a small, petite and young girl, could harness enough strength to harm him. Granted that she had to be stronger than most being as she has youkai strength, but how bad could she be. "I guess you want a demonstration?" Kona asked seeing Locke skepticism. She rose to her feet and out stretched her arms, she held a warm smile and she looked 12 again.

"Kawaii!!!!" Pixy and Sapphire couldn't resist the urge to squeal. Locke rose to his feet as well. "Don't do it, don't do it!" The Hybrid and the Neko both warned, but Locke continued towards the innocent Panda. He stood in front of the young girl and out stretched his arms as well….

___**CRUNCH**___

Locke's back was arched backward and the young Panda still held onto him. His face began to turn blue and his jaw hung. His fingers twitched and with one last tight squeeze Kona released him. His body lay motionless on the hard ground and the girls simply looked down onto him. The girls looked at each other and went back to the fire, leaving the Ookami lord where he was.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"These rebels are becoming more and more tiresome by the day." Valous thought out loud as he stared into the vast kingdom outside the castle walls. Another prisoner had to be executed that morning and by Valous' own hands. He took great pleasure in killing those who dare to stand against him. He even placed the prisoner's head on a pike in the town's square to make an example. Yet, this began to go from enjoyment to an utter annoyance. They missed their former King and Queen and were against his rule. So the brave rebelled, but were captured in the struggle. As more died, more came. "Such an annoyance."

"My Lord…" Valous turned his gaze to the man behind him. The man sat with his legs crossed, yet he hovered three feet above the ground. He wore black and brown robes and an Asian bamboo straw hat with a black veil over that shielded his young and handsome face from view. Long white hair draped over his shoulders, his pale clawed hands rested one over the other on top of the head of a cane that reached the ground. "You summoned me?" He asked with his smooth yet deep voice.

"Yes, I have a special task for you."

"I am at your service." He bowed his head. With that the man disappeared

……………………………………………..……………………………………………..

"How's your back doing Locke?" Pixy asked with a smirk. They continued along the dirt road. Locke glared over at the smiling Panda with narrowed eyes and to a deep breath.

"It's better than it was last night, I can say that much." Kona and Sapphire chuckled to themselves.

"We tried to warn you."

"Yeah, yeah-" Suddenly the entire group fell silent as they felt a deep burning sensation in their chest.

"I finally found you!" A head of them appeared a female Kitsune. Her mahogany hair reached just past her shoulders and had black tips. The same was said for the Kitsune ears on her head and the Kitsune tail that waved contently from side to side. Her red eyes flared at the sight of Pixy and she smiled a fanged grin as she reached to her side for a pair of nunchakus which uniquely had a spike coming out of both ends. Her clothes left little to the imagination as she wore a black form fitting sleeveless top with a low V collar and her short skirt reached barely to the middle of her thighs. She kicked the dirt beneath her black knee-high boots. However, what really caught their attention, besides Locke who was mildly distracted at the moment; noticed that below the center of her collar bone and above her cleavage, a red orb was imbedded into her chest… the Elemental Orb of Fire.

The Kitsune laughed aloud. "Well… you better be ready!" With that the Kitsune took charge towards Pixy. Pixy summoned her sword from her palm and charged as well. Kona and Locke made a move to try and assist but were stopped by Sapphire raising her arms to the sides, stopping them from proceeding. They looked at the green Neko confused but chose to trust her judgment.

The Hybrid and the Kitsune lashed at each other, weapons drawn. Clang, clang, went blade to spike and as Pixy swung her sword from the right, the Kitsune swung her nunchaku, wrapping the chain links around the blade and held onto both handles. Pixy kicked at the Kitsune's hands forcing her to let go. Pixy swung her sword pointing behind her and the nunchakus were thrown in that direction. The Kitsune growled in annoyance and Pixy dismissed her sword back into her palm and smirked. The Kitsune's angered face melted away into a big smile.

"Pixy-Sempai!!!!" She yelled as she threw her arms up in the air. She tackled Pixy to the ground in an embrace. Pixy was winded for the moment as the Kitsune nudged her cheek against Pixy's. Locke and Kona were shocked and looked even more confused as Sapphire just broke into laughter.

"We're happy to see you too Salyn." Sapphire said with a smile. Salyn looked up to the voice and smiled to see the green Neko. She rose to her feet and went to Sapphire, embracing her as well.

"There's my favorite Neko!"

"It's been too long."

"About eight years to be exact." Pixy said, dusting herself off as she stood.

"Can someone explain this to me?" Asked Locke with a quirked eyebrow and arms crossed. Salyn looked over at Locke with a quirked eyebrow of her own.

"Her name's Salyn, she's an old friend of ours." Though Pixy called the Kitsune her friend, Locke still had trouble trusting her. Kitsune's were known to be very cunning and mischievous. He knew better than to judge, but still something didn't sit right.

Salyn walked over to him with a smile and hung her arm around his shoulder and looked at him with a pretty smile. "I know by the look on your face that you find it hard to trust me being as I'm a Kitsune. Am I right?" She asked, her face looking almost sad. "I assure you that since you are a friend of Pixy's you are a friend of mine. Can't we leave such trivial differences behind us?" She looked up at him with a pleading smile. Locke's cold face melted into a smile and he nodded his head. Salyn's smile widened and she hugged Locke tightly.

Pixy began to have a burning feeling inside her chest. She turned around in time to see a man appear before them. He sat hovering three feet off the ground. As he sat he was hunched over and lazily scratched behind his head. He grinned behind his black veil as he peered at the group beneath his bamboo straw hat.

"Let see who we have here, shall we?" He asked as he waved his hand, making an old book appear. "Sapphire, Kona Yuki, Salyn, Lord Locke V. Cole, and… Lady Pixy. If we throw in that Maxxus V. Cole we would have the full set. Lady Pixy… my, my, the years have been good to you. Aside from the eyes, you look just like the late queen." Pixy clenched a tight fist.

"Who are you anyway?!" Pixy demanded, about to move forward towards the stranger only to be stopped by Locke's hand on her shoulder.

"I am called many things, but you can call me Lore Master… for now." His lips curved into a grin. Pixy looked down at the Elemental Orb of Darkness and could sense no malicious intent; she had sensed it before when The Meng Sisters, Maxxus, and The Yoru Youkai attacked them, but why not now? How was he masking it? "Well in any case, I have a job to do here by Valous LaRen's orders." Everyone tensed when they heard the name and held their weapons ready for an attack. Salyn judging by the reactions decided to weld her Nunchakus and Locke who was without a weapon, extended his claws and readied for hand to hand combat. The Lore Master chucked at their earnest and then he looked up to the sky. He could see that Valous' familiar Akuna was flying overhead, watching their every move … and so was Valous.

"Let's get this party started shall we?" He said waving his hands over the old book. Before their very eyes the book grew and stood tall and opened, its' pages looked old in its' yellow and frayed condition. The group began to feel a pull and then came a violent wind that sucked them into the ancient book. Their screams echoed as they went in and the book slammed shut ceasing the sound. It shrank back to its' normal size and lowered onto its' Master's lap. He rested his hand on top of the book's cover and smirked as he looked up at Akuna. What waited for them in the pages of them book they had no idea…


	11. Castles in the Sky

Me: I don't want to change him back!! He's fluffy this way!!

Pixy: He can't stay like this forever ok so just do it!

Me: Nooooo!! (hugs Locke) He's so fluffy!!

Locke: (annoyed growl)

Sapphire: (pulls her away from Locke before he bites her)

Locke: (thinking "Dammit!")

Salyn: I actually prefer him this way. He's so quiet now.

Locke: (growl)

Me: We can look for a girl wolf so they can have puppies!!

Locke: (O.o… 'What?!')

Salyn: We should just have him fixed. (evil grin)

Locke: (... 'No!! NO NO NO NO!!' runs out of room)

Kona: Salyn!! Now we'll have to go find him again!

Salyn: Whatever.

Me: I can get him back! (points wand)

Locke: (poofs into room) (TT)

--

**Chapter 11**

**Castles in the Sky**

Opening her eyes Pixy awoke in a grand King sized bed with velvet quilts and about 10 pillows that surrounded her. The sun shone brightly through the large windows as a maid opened the red curtains and then 

bowed politely to her. Pixy looked confused as the maid walked over to her with a tray of food. "Good morning Sire, I have your breakfast ready." She smiled as she placed the tray on Pixy's lap as she sat up still looking confused at her surroundings. "I see you've already gotten dressed, M' lord."

'Why is she addressing me as a man?' She looked down at her state of dress which answered her question … only somewhat. She had a tan male blouse, tight brown pants with a knife strapped to her left leg, a long red cape with a golden clasp holding it in place, a sword was strapped to her waist from her belt, and her whole outfit was topped off by having her long white hair tied back in a ponytail. She seemed to look like a fairytale prince and by the maid's behavior, it had to be true. Pixy thought back to what happened. She remembered The Lore Master and his ancient book, then remembered as the book opened they were sucking into its pages. She had to find the others. Pixy looked at the maid.

"Thank you Miss." She said to the maid. The maid smiled and bowed once again. Once the maid took her leave, Pixy rose from the bed and went to inspect if everything was intact. She still had her white hair and her black whip-like tail was still in place. She focused her energy to bring out her wings; however, she stopped this and returned them once she felt her wings begin to rip the back of the clothes. She looked down at her right palm and the Black Orb was still in place. So it seems like everything physical was normal but the fact of the matter remains… they were still in the book.

She left the room and began to walk the corridors of the grand palace. She began to feel nostalgic as she explored and remembered things about her past. She remembered running down the halls with her twin brother Seth and her little brother Chase. The oldest Damien would scold them for running and playing in the halls. He was always the responsible one of the four, but he would bend the rules for his siblings if they wouldn't get caught. She walked down the stairway and as she walked past servants bowed in respect. She exited the palace and was greeted by a man riding a brown stallion.

"Sire, are you going to travel? I will accompany you."

"Really it's no big deal; I can travel on my own."

"But Sire you are the crowned prince of this land; I insist, you know it is not wise to travel unguarded." She sighed to herself, remembering how 

the castle guards always wanted to protect them dearly. She nodded her head and followed the man to the stables. There was a grand selection of stallions and mares, all more beautiful than the next. The man stooped before a white stallion and smiled at his 'prince'. "Here's your house Si--…Sire?" He asked confused as Pixy continued on through the selection to find one that was more fitting to her tastes. She stopped before a mare whose body and mane was as black and lustrous as onyx. "My league, that mare is too wild!" He warned but his warnings were left unanswered as Pixy stared into the mare's eyes and it bowed in submission. Pixy smiled and perched herself on the mares back without the use of a saddle. The man was in awe, never had anyone calm the wild black mare that has been deemed 'Nightmare' for her hellish behavior.

"What are you waiting for? Come on or get left behind!" She smirked as she raced out of the stable on her steed, breaking apart the stereotype of the fairytale prince on a white horse.

…………………………………………………………………………….

"Is she awake? Is she awake?!" A man's voice echoed sounding a bit squeaky.

"Look, look, she's … opening her…. eyes!" Another man's voice, this one sounding hesitant and shy.

Sapphire opened her eyes not knowing where she was or who these strange voices were from. She sat up to find herself surrounded by seven tiny men. She jumped out of bed with a start and looked around. To her attention she was not dressed in her usual brown fur clothes she had made from her hunts. She was dressed in a lovely dress, blue at the top that was connected to a flowing yellow skirt. Her green hair wasn't in its normal style, but was loose and swayed behind her. She noticed a red head band resting just behind her neko ears. What was going on here?

After a long explanation, Sapphire sat outside on a log in front of the small house. 'So some lady wants me dead, because I'm prettier than she is? Wow, and I thought LaRen was crazy.' She sighed from her boredom. 'This is stupid; I should be go look for the others.' She got up from her seat and began to head into the woods, sighing deeply out of worry. However, her movements stopped suddenly as an old woman carrying a straw basket approached her.



…………………………………………………………………………..

Awoken with a terrible headache, Locke found himself sitting under the shade of a large oak tree at the top of a hill. He looked around and could see no sign of the others. He rose holding his forehead in his right palm, groaning from the pulsation he felt in his temples. He looked down on his person and everything looked alright, he wasn't harmed even though he had lost consciousness in front of the enemy. 'Have to find Pixy and the others… but first.' He noticed a small town at the bottom of the hill about 100 yards across the fields. 'I have to see if I can get a new sword.'

Walking into the town he was greeted by hateful stares among the townsmen and looks of fear from the townswomen. He ignored the glares as he continued walking down the stone layered road. The children stopped their playful running and one child dropped his white bouncing ball. It bounced a short distance then rolled to Locke's feet. The child ran to fetch his ball and Locke kneeled down to pick it up. He held the ball out towards the child as the boy timidly reached forward. Before his little fingers could reach his desired object; a women grabbed the boy and held him to her chest as she backed away from the Ookami Lord. Locke rose with an expression that earned him the title of Ice Prince. His face of indifference was plastered to his face as he continued his search for the weapons shop.

Reaching his destination he reached into his pocket for his money pouch. It was gone. He searched through his other pockets and they were empty. Then something dawned on him. "THAT DAMN KITSUNE!!"

………………………………………………………………………

"ACHOO!" Salyn sneezed; maybe someone was talking about her… 'No…' she figured… 'It's all this dust!' She sneezed again as she stood from her crouched position on the floor. She gasped in disgust at her state of dress. She wore a ragged dress with an apron. Her hands wore rubber gloves and an old bandanna held her hair from her eyes. She saw a bucket with a scrubbing tool inside and a feather duster to its side.

She began to hear the tapping of shoe heels against the tiled floor echoing throughout the grand hall. A woman with a cold glare and an appearance of high class was walking toward her. She looked in her forties and was beautiful, however; the same cannot be said for the two younger women following her. The two girls smirked at Salyn wickedly.



"Eww! What are those harried things coming out of your head?" One scoffed. "And is that a tail?" The other continued. "My, my, Cinderella; you certainly take after those animals in the barn." "Woof woof!" The girls laughed. Salyn tried to keep her composure as she clenched onto a tight fist.

"Now, now girls; this little problem can be solved. After all we can't have her coming to the ball like this." Salyn shrugged her shoulders, not interested in any 'ball' that they had planned. As she turned to leave, she was grabbed by one of the two young women from behind. The older woman stood in front of her now holding a long knife. "We'll just have to cut them off."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Deep into the ocean waters Kana awoke inside of a shipwreck. She began to panic, thinking that she would drown. It was only that she realized the long fish-like tail that replaced her lower body and the small gills on both sides of her neck that she began to calm down. She blushed heavily when noticing that she only wore a seashell bra, but she was very grateful that she wore anything to cover herself. She looked around the shipwreck to find any way out. 'The sooner I get out of here, the sooner I can find my friends.'

To her joy she found a large opening in the rear of the ship that must have been caused by cannon fire. She swam through the exit and began to swim towards the surface. Poor Kona was unaware that she was being stalked by a very hungry great white shark.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was about midday when they reached a quiet meadow on the outskirts of the kingdom. The gentle sound of the stream's current brought a smile to Pixy's face. After taking their horses to the stream for a well deserved drink, Pixy sat on a large tree stump that was nestled along the Cliffside. She looked onto the horizon of the ocean and for a moment she felt at peace… as strange as that was. She could hear the soft crashing of waves and the cries of seagulls in the distance. The young man that escorted her to the meadow walked to her and sat by her side. She looked over to the young man to her right and her gaze transferred to her right palm. She could sense Kona to the north of her somewhere in the ocean and for some reason that did not surprise her. Locke was somewhere south of her and 

Salyn was east from him. Sapphire was somewhere to her left and was the closest out of the four. She rose from her seat and began to head to her horse earning a confused look from her guard.

"We're leaving already; we just got here my Lord?"

"I'm meeting up with a few friends and I won't need your services. Go back to the castle."

"I'm sorry Sire, but his majesty, the King has told me to keep an eye on you. I cannot leave your side should you leave the castle."

"Then we'll just have to do this the hard way." Pixy said as she raised her hand toward him and formed a black portal beneath him and his horse, forcing them to return to the castle. She continued to head towards her horse but stopped suddenly.

"It's a good thing that you got him out of here." The Lore Master emerged from behind a tree and casually approached her. His foot-steps were quiet and he hunched over with his hands in the pockets of his robes. There was something familiar about his scent, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Never the less; she drew her sword from a portal in her left palm and stood her ground. He stopped for a moment then grinned. "I see you still remember the lessons you were given as a child by the late King and Queen. They'd be proud."

"Don't you dare talk about them, you have no right!"

"I don't? … Interesting…" He was silent for a moment as he looked on to the path of her neko friend. "Well I didn't come here to fight you… as strange as that sounds. You might want to go to your cat friend, being a princess type in fairytales leads to danger." Pixy looked at him confused but didn't want to risk the chance that he could be telling the truth. She'll just have to beat him senseless later. She jumped onto the onyx black mare and raced off to the direction that she sensed Sapphire.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Angered from the Kitsune's earlier offence, Locke began his journey in perusing the devious woman. He glared down at the Elemental Orb of Light as he followed the path to Salyn's orb. 'When I get my hands on that Kitsune I'll…' He stopped in his tracks as he noticed a group of angry 

town's people blocking his way, holding torches and pitchforks. "What is the meaning of this?" He glared at the man who seemed to be the group's leader. The man took a deep breath and took a step forward.

"We want you out of here." He said with a mask of courage, but Locke could smell his fear. The man's adrenalin began to kick in and his courage grew. "You damn monster! You'll pay for what you've done!"

"Excuse me?" Locke looked confused and insulted at the same time. The man looked angered as though he were insulted that Locke did not know the crime he committed.

"Don't act as though you don't know Wolf! You slaughtered that poor boy as if he were nothing!" A woman in the group was crying as she gripped tightly onto her pitch fork.

"We should have answered his cries for help… they were real that time around! ... My son was murdered… murdered by that blood thirsty beast! " The woman screamed with her finger pointed at him.

"You wolves are all alike, monsters… all of you!"

"Foul beasts!" "Devil Hounds!" "Ravinous…" "Evil…" Their insults to his kind angered him to no end. A growl roared violently off his chest as his anger grew along with their insults and accusations. The only thing keeping him from snapping was the Elemental Orb of Light. It was flaring in his palm, trying so hard to calm and sooth him. 'How dare they!' He could easily kill them all with no trouble, even if he was unarmed. 'No I mustn't… If I do it will only prove them right.' In truth wolves are noble creatures and though they tarnished his kind's name, he knew it was of ignorance. Humans tend to fear what they don't understand and after all, he was in a story and wolves were never portrayed as anything kind. Thinking quickly, he held out his left palm and the orb flashed brightly. When the light dissipated he was gone.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

"AYAHHHHHH!!" Kona screamed as she swam for her life as the shark was closing in on her fast. She was completely panicked, looking desperately at her surroundings for some sort of escape. In the distance; she saw what appeared to be too mutated eels, beckoning for her to follow 

them. She hurried to the two and followed them into a cavern that was too small for the Great White to follow. Once her heart returned to its normal pace, she looked onto the two with a brow raised. "Ummm… thank you."

The two smiled wickedly. "And what were you doing swimming in such dangerous waters?" They spoke in unison.

"I was just looking for a way to find my friends."

"We might know someone who can help."

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Pretty, pretty girl… may I interest you in an apple?" The old woman lifted a bright red apple from her basket and held it out to Sapphire. Sapphire looked down at the apple presented to her and cringed. The Elemental Orb of Earth began to react, sensing that the apple was poisoned. 'Oh why did it have to be at the abdomen? It feels like cramps every time it acts up!' she inwardly groaned. The woman looked insistent. "I'm sorry but I learned a long time ago not to take anything from strangers." Sapphire walked past the old woman. The woman glared at the neko as she began to make her way into the forest. The woman's body began to shift into a different form. Now a younger woman with a long black gown with a raven on her shoulder stood behind her. Sapphire stopped immediately when she sensed a shift in environment.

"There's more than one way to kill a princess." Sapphire turned to look at her and was suddenly faced with a large spindle. Sapphire tried to step away but her movements froze. She then lost the emotion in her eyes and fell into some sort of a trance. Her gentle hand reached almost timidly toward the needle and –

"Sapphire!!" Pixy screamed as she entered the scene and witnessed her best friend fall to the ground. The woman turned to face Pixy and smirked when she saw her.

"What's this?" She asked. "It seems as though the young Prince has come to save the Princess." The woman laughed. Pixy drew her sword and charged toward the woman. She slashed at the woman, making the woman back away from Sapphire. Pixy turned to Sapphire's side and raised her head with her arm.


End file.
